The Division of Dragons
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: AU, What if before the Dance of Dragons was prevented before it could happen, What if due to a vision King Viserys I made a drastic change in his last will and testament. What will become of Westeros if the all the dragons didn't die and more Targaryeans survive.
1. The Calling of a Great Council

**Author's Note**

 **After reading Fire** **and Blood, I came up with an idea if what if the Dance of Dragons** **had** **gone differently, what if the** **blacks** **had** **used all their dragons at once rather than be afraid and overpower them with sheer force, but then I came up with** **something** **different based on one line in that book. so here is. Please R &R and ****let** **me know** **if** **you want more.**

* * *

 **Year 127AC**

Sleep did not come easy to King Viserys I, his girth was considerable now in in his ageing years at fifty, his gout was getting worse and his joints were aching, he only ever slept a few hours, he knew his time was nearing the end but he was now starting to worry what he was leaving behind. His daughter was his chosen heir but many in his realm including his second wife wanted him to name his eldest son Aegon but he couldn't bring himself to do that to his daughter , but he had to come up with something to make sure he left the realm in peace when he passed. Dreams came to him often dreaming he was back on Balerion, his one and only dragon that he had ever bonded with, the last living creature that had seen Valaryia before the doom.

He tossed and turn in his king sizebed covered in red velvet sheets, his wife slept in her own chambers due to all his tossing and turning but there was not much of that tonight, instead for the first time in ages he had a peaceful sleep but the dreams that came to him were worrisome.

 _A Large dragon bigger than all the rest around flew over a large castle but keeled over dead, out of it's body came other dragons of 2 different colours, 7 were Green and 7 were Black, the largest of the each colour both flew to the castle to claim it but they got there at the same time and started fighting, tearing at each other followed by the rest of their colours after a while all lay dead except one of each colour, both the smallest of their respective colour._

"Guards" shouted Viserys, waking up sweating through the sheets, "Guards I need you!"

Ser Arryk Cargyll burst through the door sword at the ready, believing there was a danger but instead found his Grace sweating profusely.

"Ser Cargyll, Erryk or Arryk which ever one you are wake my small council, wake everyone, I need Grand Maester Orwyle and my Hand here now," he blustered, trying to get his oversized girth out of bed with difficulty, grabbing his robe he staggered to his solar to await Orwyle as Ser Arryk rushed out of the door telling his fellow Kingsguard to wait there.

Grand Maester Orwyle knocked on his solar door moments later, beardy eye and sleepy, "Your Grace is it your wound again, you must be careful not pick at it. The sword that cut you on the Iron Throne is rusted, we must be cared to avoid infection."

"Maester Orwyle shut the door, we must talk in private, Ser Otto will be here soon, I have made a decision on my heir."

When Ser Otto arrived the door opened and closed and did not open for many hours not food or water was brought into the room during this time, Ser Arryk Cargyll and Ser Willis Fell stood vigil outside allowing no one to enter. When they exited hours later no one spoke of what was said although Ser Otto was smiling and Grand Maester Orwyle looked grave but he went immediately to the Raven's Tower and sent out hundreds of Ravens summoning all Lord Paramounts plus their key bannermen to come to King's Landing they had a fortnight to make it, all Targaryens of any blood were also summoned.

Already rumours had begun flying around King's Landing about why the summons had been sent. Did Viserys mean to change his decree and name Aegon his heir, did he mean to get all the Lord to reaffirm their allegiance to Rhaenyra, or could he be wanting to name someone entirely as heir, did he mean to commit to an invasion of Dorne or reclaim his brother's old Stepstone kingdom and fold it into Westeros. No one knew but from the Barracks in the Red keep to the Brothels in Flea bottom, to the Merchant's in the square and the sailors at the docks and to the septons it was the one topic on everyone's tongues and everyone claimed to know the truth but they had all heard it from someone else

A week later Lord's had started arriving bringing with them their retinue and entourage, which had given the Lord Commander of the City Watch a large job to do. Ser Luthor Largent now stood on the walls of the city looking out over the River Gate onto Kings road and the Rose road city with hundreds of people pouring in. He had already had the Lannister party arrive led by Lord Jason and accompanied by Lord Roland Westerling, Lord Joffery Reyne and Ser Adrian Tarbeck, heir to Tarbeck Hall. Altogether they brought close to a thousand men and they had arrived yesterday. They were already drinking and whoring in the brothels. Now Ser Luthor watched as the banners of the Reach approached. The current Lord of the Reach was an infant, so he would be accpanied by his mother Lady Deranna Tyrell, who people reffered to as the Lady Good Heart, so one had ever heard her say bad word against anyone.

Behind came Hightowers banners showing their great white tall tower and flame, most likely led by Lord Orumund Hightower, brother to the Hand of the King. The Huntsman of House Tarly could be seen, with the current Lord Alan Tarly leading, he could be spotted easily thanks to his height and large bushy moustache. Many other banners followed, twice as large as the Westerland party, the Horn of Plenty of House Merryweather, The golden centaur of House Caswell, Lord Thaddeus Rowan of Goldengrove, the three black castle of House Peake with their ever power hungry Lord Unwin Peake, Lord Marq Ambrose trailed closely behind, it was evident that Lords of the Reach were showing strength and their position, and that couldn't be any more plain when Prince Daeron, youngest son to King Viserys came flying above the party on his young dragon Tessarion a beautiful blue she-dragon, coloured a mixture of dark cobalt and bright beaten copper. The crowd around city cheered as he flew low over the walls, being such a small dragon he was much more nimble, and Dareon did a few twists and turns before heading towards the Dragon Pit

Down at the docks another group was arriving, travelling from Gulltown the party of the Vale had arrived led by the ever beautiful Lady Jenye Arrn, Lady of the Eyirie and Warden of the East. Along with her main advisors Ser Corwyn of House Corbray, the young Lord Walton Royce nephew of the Lady Rhea Royce, first wife of Prince Daemon Targaryen. Also accompanying them on their ship was Lord Horas Redfort, brother to Ser Adrian Redfort of the Kingsguard, along with other young representatives from the rest of the Houses of the Vale. It was noted that the young knights and lord split off from Lady Jeyne and her retinue and instead of heading to the Red Keep instead headed to the Streets of Silk, probably to the higher class of establishment.

With more and smallfolk flooding to the city due to the calling of what many people were calling the second Great Council even though King Viserys had not asked for any counselling, but with all the smallfolk, it meant more people in Taverns, more drunks and thugs, many who were hedge knights or freeriders, skilled swordsman but loyal to no man. It put the 2,500 gold cloaks under allot of pressure even after they had been better equipped and trained following the command of Prince Daemon Targaryean. Already they had had 9 counts of murder, 4 counts of rape and 1 count of a drunk knight riding his horse naked through he street trampling everyone in his path, and they were just the crimes that had been reported. In King's Landing bodies could go missing and no one would be any the wiser. But slowly the taverns and Inn became full to bursting points, the Red Keep was full with all their noble guests, tents had popped up outside the capitol to house all the men-at-arms as the finally parties had started arriving and still no one was the wiser to what King Viserys was to decree. There was defiantly tension in the city with division already in the Royal family between Queen Alicent and Princess Rheanerya, and loyal houses to each of them following their lead but perhaps then it was a good thing that the Princess's party was not arriving till the day. Still on Dragonstone Rheaerya was still dreading what her father was announcing.

"He cannot deny my birthright, he has promised it to me my entire life, he now can't just take it from me," she screamed pacing back and forth in the room of the Painted table, the table where Aegon I had once planned his conquest, while here husband and uncle Daemon Targaeryen sat on the Dragonstone chair overlooking the whole map, her father-in-law by way her first marriage Lord Corlys Velaryeon, known as the Seasnake stood to his left, he had sailed from Driftmark straightaway as soon as they had received the news bringing with him his 2 grandaughters Lady Rheana and Lady Baella who rode her small nimble dragon Moondancer, both one and ten years old. Also with them was Princess Rhaenys and Rhaernya's eldest son Jacerys, and her second son Lucerys.

"My daughter, we will not elt that happen, we will not let them pass over our family anymore, first Rhaenys, than Laenor and now you? No the line must be drawn here," Lord Coryls bellowed slamming his fist on the table exactly where Oldtown was.

"Let us prepare but wait, we must not be seen to be acting treasonous, let us see what my good brother has to say, but we go to King's Landing with a show of force, all of us with large enough dragons should fly together as one pack, the rest should be under us on Corlys's grand fleet." Smirked Daemon, lounging lazily on the chair with his feet up, "Let's not jump to conclusions Just yet my love," he finished kissing his wife on the cheek and puller her to sit on his lap.


	2. The Announcement of Division

Today was the day of King Viserys's I announcement, theStarks had arrived the day previous travelling from White harbour along with the Manderlys, Karstarks, Boltons, Umbers, Mormonts and Ryswell. The Iron Islanders had travelled over land to make it in time and had brought more chaos to the city along with House Harlaw and Blacktyde, The Riverlands led Grover Tully's grandson and heir Ser Elmo Tully as Lord Grover was bedridden. With them had come, Lord Joseph Smallwood, Lord Lymond Mallister, Lord Tristian Vance, Lord Derrek Darry, Lord Benjicot Blackwood whom had been kept far away from Lord Humphrey Bracken, but they weren't the last party to arrive it was the group that lived closest that was still yet to arrive. Rumours had been filtering through the city that they were not showing or meant to arrive and burn the city to the ground on their dragons. The wait was near the end, reports had come in that Lord Velareyon's fleet had been sighted, _The Sea Snake_ at the head of the fleet, but it was not the fleet that had caught peoples attentions. Crowns started rushing to the edge of the city, some in awe but others in panic.

Six dragons had been spotted just ahead of the fleet, all with riders. At the head was the huge and formidable yellow scaled dragon Syrax, ridden by Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. On her right was her husband Prince Daemon Targaryen on Caraxes, known as the Blood Wyrm, partly due to his red scales and partly due to the fact the most fearsome and battle experienced dragons alive. Behind them was the Queen who never was Rhaenys on Meleys, the Red Queen and Princess's Rhaenyra's three son's by Laenor flew behind on their much smaller dragons but still large enough to ride. They shot past the fleet coming over King's Landing, flying over the city twice before all of them landing in the dragonpit apart from Princess Rhaenyra who flew straight to the Red Keep, landing in the outer courtyard sending guards scattering. King Vierys was not there to greet her, instead it was down to his hand Ser Otto Hightower to greet the Princess and current heir to the Iron Throne and he was one of the lat people she wanted to see right now.

"Greetings, your grace, you are looking as beautiful as ever," greeted Ser Otto from the steps on that lead to the Red Keep and in turn to the Great Hall. "

"Hold your false greetings, Ser. Have you poisoned my father's mind, what did you do to get him to declare your grandson his heir, did you threaten war, or to kill us, maybe the faceless men are coming, I won't so easily be cowed." Rhaenrys snapped at him as she dismounted Syrax

"Princess please, your father is waiting, the hold court is waiting. As soon as Lord Corlys arrives with the rest of your house and your three _resilient_ son's arrive from the dragonpit after dismounting their _strong_ dragon's, court will begin," vocalised Ser Otto, inflecting certain words causing the Princess's expressions to change from anger to contempt and she raised her hand as if she was going to slap him but, he simply walked away flanked by two of the Kingsguards, with their helmets donned Princess Rhaenyra could not recognise them.

Soon the horns sounded at the entrance to the red keep and the gates opened . revealing a large possession of horses at the head was her husband Prince Daemon, along with her five sons, all riding their own horses except for her youngest Viserys who was sat with his father Dameon, behind them came her step daughter Baela and Rhalla and her father-in-law Lord Corlys and his wife Princess Rhaenys, they were flanked by ten of the black armoured dragonkeepers with their dragonscaled helms.

As they dismounted her, her mount of Syrax soared off on her own, beating her huge magnificent wings, obviously hearing the roars of fellow dragons and heading to the dragon pit where she had lived many a times and grew up when she was a hatchling.

"They are waiting for us," she told her older husband as he dismounted with their son Viserys, and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Well my brother can wait a while longer to say what he is going to say, maybe he will die before and his will stays the same," sneered Dameon, as he helped his eldest son Aegon from his horse, setting him on the ground.

The great hall also known as the throne room was fill, the ladies and children of the court all stood in the balcony that ran across the whole left of the hall. Down on the benches sat the all the lords, heirs and knights who had come to King's Landing. Many people thought it was curious that they had purposely put all the Westerlands, Reachman and Stormlanders on the left side of the hall, opposite the royal family born from King Viserys and Queen Alicent, whereas the right side consisted of the Northerners, Riverlanders, Valeman, Crownlands and the Iron Born, directly opposite the family descened from King Viserys and the late Queen Amma Arryn.

Queen Helena Alicent was in an elegant green flowing dress, that even after four children, she remained as slender as ever compared to Princess Rhaenerya, whom had never lost weight since her first pregnancy and remained thick and stout but she still dressed in rich coloured dresses, mostly myrish but today she wore the colours she had come known as, black.

The small council and the rest of the Kling's advisors sat on the dais as well but just below the steps the Iron Throne and the two halves of the Royal family. The seven Kingsguard were stood at the bottom of the dais protecting the entire royal family, except Lord Commander Cristian Cole who stood directly at the steps of the Iron Throne and Ser Erryk Cargyll, Princess's Rhaenerya sworn shield who stood directly behind her.

King Viserys sat at the top of the Iron Throne, having been careful not cut himself again on the way up. He was occasionally coughing but still could speak. When Ser otto Hightower stood up and walked into the centre of the dais as silence among the crowds fell

"Lord, ladies knights of the realm , thank you all for coming in a short amount of time to hear his grace King Viserys the First of His Name, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm lay out his final decree of succession, a decision that will affect the entire realm," Ser Otto boomed, doing his best to make himself heard. "His grace has already revealed it to myself his loyal hand, the Grand Maester and the rest of the small council and we have spent the last 2 week finalising and working out all the details." At this murmur rose among the crowds, if there was details to work out it couldn't be a simple change of succession, it wouldn't make sense but before they could make anymore of what the Hand had said, Ser Otto sat down leaving King Viserys to speak.

"My loyal subjects, many of you know or have heard about the great debate of my successor. Who should inherit the throne after me. Many years ago I decreed that it was my wish and rule that my eldest and firstborn from my first marriage, Princess Rhaenyra. Many Lords, some of whom are still alive and in this room pledged their loyalty to my daughter and chosen heir, even though many of you thought I was wrong citing reasons such as the precedent set by my grandfather King Jaeherys when he chose my father as his heir following Prince Aemon's death rather than Princess Rhaenys, stating a male descendant must always come before female descendant. " he paused for a moment, looking down to his cousin whom had been passed over as well as her son in favour of him, a hint of sadness entered his eye. " Others than citied the precedents of the Great Council of 101 AC, stating that the Iron Throne could not pass to a woman, or to a male descendant of a woman, but yet I still ignore these as my daughter deserves nothing more to be Queen, I have spent many years training her, she became part of my advisors sitting on the council and it would be unjust and not right for me not to honour what I had promised her from a young age and what she has trained for," King Viserys finished causing his wife Queen Alicent to do her best to hide her unsatisfied expression currently appearing on her face, Prince Aegon just looked sullen while Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon were looking rather smug.

However King Viserys had yet to finished speaking, he had only paused to have another coughing fit. "My mind was set on this until I had a vision, showing the death of the entirety of my family if I was to die leaving my will as it is, all but the 2 of youngest of our family, one from each branch. Even though I would be long gone and with the Seven, I could not bear the thought of my death causing a war between my family," he paused again to cough and catch his breath. "Since this vision I have thought long and hard with my advisor who to still give my daughter what I have promised her, without causing the a war that although I choose not to see it, I know divisions are already happening. I am not blind to it even though I have prayed it was not so. Now I know I do not need to give most of you a history lesson but for a moment humour me. My Great Greta grandfather conquered Westeros, some bent the knee, others burned but he united the Seven Kingdoms of the realm and made peace with Dorne. His sons however were not him, they are members of my family, and maybe it is bad to speak ill of them but with hindsight and history in my favour. I think it is wrong for me not to admit faults of my predecessors when they are obviously known. Aenys struggled to rule the realm, he was weak to influence and slow to act quickly and did not think when he did. Maegor was even worse, his acts of cruelty and his rule on this realm are still remembered vividly to his day and are often told in stories by the smallfolk. My grandfather however was a good King and I pray I will be remembered even half as well as he will be. Whereas Aegon conquered Westeros, Aenys left Westeros to fend for itself, Maegor broke Westeros, my Grandfather reunited Westeros. He built roads making travel easier, he conciliated our laws, he brought peace to us for five and fifty years. Even in this time we had tragedy, the fourth Dornish war, the Myrish incursion on Tarth which cost my uncle Aemon his life, killed on Tarth by bolt meant for the man next him ,my Aunt Maegelle died by Greyscales caused by cared for those afflicted, my youngest Aunt Gael died by the summer fever, my Aunt Viserra killed via a terrible accident here in King's Landing, my late wif'es mother Princess Daella died giving birth to her, my own parents died too young, my daughter's first husband and father of her three oldest boy killed during an unfortunate duel. His sister died during childbirth. I will not let my family suffer more unnecessary death caused by a decision of my doing. I wonder if there will be anyone like my Grandfather again who could rule such a alrge kingdom and keep the peace so well for so long."

Many people nodded their agreement at that but let their king continue, "I have long since thought that this realm was much too large to rule over by one person, even with a Hand and a small council all my able and loyal Lords to rule their regions without me. The North although sparsely populated is as large as the other kingdoms put together, my Grandfather and Great-Great Grandfather made many a royal progress but even then my Grandfather only visited the North once, I havn't even set foot there, yet I am their King and for that I believe I have failed. For these reasons and many others I have decided to split the Kingdom that my Aegon the Conqueror created in two. Half to be ruled by my Eldest Daughter and given to her descendants and half to be given to my son Aegon and given to his descendants. Finer details will be made over the last years of my reign to make sure at my death that my will happens with little trouble. The North, the Vale, all lands watered by the Tridents, and the Crownlands will be ruled from King's landing my Rhaenerya, First of her Name while the the Reach, Westerlands and the Stormlands will be ruled from Oldtown by son Prince Aegon, second of his Name. This is my decree!" he declared loudly before going into another coughing fit which did not distil the reaction from the crown, there was uproar, a mixture of suspicion, happiness, anger and surprise, this was shared by both branches of the Royal Family.


	3. A Dragon goes wild

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you to those to have favourited, followed and reviewed my story**

 **Reviews**

 _ **Sir Devil -I love the attention to detail that you have and I'm really interested to see what your idea for an alternate Dance of the Dragons would be.**_ Thank you very much for your review, and for appreciating the detail, I am always referring back to sources to check my facts. I hope you like the eventual outcome,

 _ **Beatus Bock- It's kinda unfair. Rhaenyra gets the vast North, the small Vale and the hard to defend regions of the Trident and Crownlands while Aegon gets the two richest Kingdoms, the Reach and the Westerland**_ I have hopefully addressed that in this chapter and have plans to address it further.

 _ **A Frozen Shadow - An interesting way to deal with the matter of succession, can't wait to read the next chapter;)**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Kingsguard had never been more alert, when the announcement was heard by the entire of the realm's High lord they half expected either a cheer or to be stormed and have to defend their King. It was a mixture of the two. The Hightowers were pleased to have advanced so high, Oldtown was going to be one of the ruling cities, Lady Tyrell looked less pleased was this going to diminish their power the Reach. Sir Elmo Tully was wondering what this meant for the Riverlands, at the centre of Westeros with no natural boundaries, many a war had been fought on their land and now they would be the southern Kingdom, to a neighbouring "friendly" kingdom, could this mean more danger for House Tully and their bannerman. For Lady Arryn this meant little, she was happy to be ruled by soon to be Queen Rheanrya, she had Arryn blood in her on her mothers side, they were kin. Lord Cregan Stark knew that this would be more power to House Stark but his main concern of what it meant for the Night's Watch, would the Southern Kingdom still supply men to the Night's Watch? Lord Dalton Greyjoy wondered if he could eventually use this break away from Westeros entirely, as two kingdoms might not work well together if he breaks away from one of them, but he would stay loyal for a while and see the what the status quo would become. Lord Boremund Baratheon wondered with the split of Kingdoms if future King Aegon would choose to conquer Dorne to extend his half of Seven Kingdoms and actually make it half of Seven Kingdoms. Lord Jason Lannister knew by diving the Kingdoms in two this would put him in less powerful position in a more powerful Kingdom, due to the fact that the Reach and Westerlands were the two richest Kingdoms, one being the breadbasket and one being the money, they were also the most populous compared to the Northern Kingdom.

Rheanrya stormed to the bottom of the Iron Throne and was about to climb up it when she was stopped by Ser Criston Cole, once her sworn shield, now bitter enemies. "Father, you take half my birthright away from, what you have promised me" she shrieked bitterly, her husband putting a calming hand on her shoulder and whispering something that no one else could hear to her.

"My daughter, I said you would succeed me and I brought you into my council chambers, I asked you to help rule, to learn but you let your bitterness and jealousness with my wife get in the way and rather than stand your ground. You thought it was better to run and hide to Dragonstone and wait your chance to rule, I never held that against you, all I wanted was you to be civil with your half-brothers but your too stubborn and unforgiving, taking the smallest slight against you and exaggerating it beyond proportion. As my eldest I still believe you have the right to rule but don't ever say my daughter that I took away your birth right. I fought against the men of the kingdom to give your what I thought was your birth right," Visery boomed, his daughter had never seen him this angry and red. Normally he was a jolly boisterous man but what did daughter had said spurned him. "This is my will, all the Lords of Westeros know it, even Dorne knows it. Right now ravens are flying to all castles in Westeros spreading the news, 7 messengers and septons are riding to all parts of the kingdom spreading the news to every single town and village, and this cannot be undone."

Aegon had a different reaction, having always believed he would not be King and having resigned to the fact that his eldest sister would be queen and that she was already had heirs he was way too far down the line of succession now but this changed everything, with his mother being cousin to the current Lord Hightower it made sense for the moment to make Oldtown his capitol.

A horn sounded throughout the hall signalling everyone to be seated again and quieten down, The Master of Laws Lord Jasper Wydle took center stage. "Please Lord and ladies quieten down, the more finer points of these decisions and economic discussions and treaties will be discussed with a smaller group but, over the last 2 weeks, his grace and his small council have been working it all out. To ensure stability and easy division, the same currency will still be used by both kingdoms. Final borders will be decided over the next few months. The division will start to happen over the last years of his grace's reign and on his death the two coronations will happen. To ensure peace between the two kingdoms, inter marriage between houses of different kingdoms will still be allowed and to further ensure no hostilities a member of each royal family from each generation with married to the other or ward if marriage is not an option. Regarding this as head of his house King Viserys had decreed that his grandson Prince Aegon, son and Princess Rhaenrya and Prince Daemon will be betrothed to his cousin Princess Jaehaera Targaryen to be fostered by her betrothed family," he paused due the fact that Princess Helena shrieked at the thought of being separated from her daughter at such a young age. Her brother-husband looked at her and comforted with a hand on the shoulder warning her not to protest, if it became an issue he would deal with it. He had planned to wed her to his eldest son he would use his eldest son marriage to secure and alliance with one of the new houses under his kingdom, maybe Lannister, or maybe use it to secure and alliance with a House in the Riverlands, maybe Tully.

Princess Rheanrya did not protest, she just looked smug, knowing she would gain a valuable hostage at the cost of nothing, her brother lost his daughter to a marriage that was not even her hier.

Continuing once the commotion had died down, Lord Wyle began projecting his voice once again, "Further more Princess Rhaena will be betrothed to Prince Daeron", At that it was the other branch of the family to uproar as since a young age Rhaena had been betrothed to Rhaernya's second son Lucerys but again King Viserys look at his daughter and gave her a stern frown. While everyone was looking at Rhaernya's side of the royal family, no one noticed Prince Aemond slip out unnoticed

The Master of Law continued talking about splitting treasury, royal fleet, taxes, small councils and kingsguard and many things that were soon forgotten my most people after hours, everyone left the hall, some planning to depart the next day, other planning to wait around to see if they were named to the new two small councils and would form straight away to start the division of the kingdom.

* * *

Alone in their chambers in the evening after a long day, Princess Rhaenrya slapped her husband, "Where was your voice when your daughter's betrothal was broken by your brother, where my son was neglected in favour of Daeron, where was your sharp tongue and wit, which you have directed at your brother and my father many a times," she snapped hitting him again but Daemon simply grabbed her arms and held them close. "Don't you grab me; half my kingdom has been taken away, two of the richest kingdoms. I'm left the sparse and unpopulated North, the bare Iron Islands whose people are more pirates than warriors, the hard to defend Riverlands and the mountainous and sometimes unlawful Vale

"Darling, dearest," he whispered softly, "you're missing the bigger picture, Rhaena is a girl of 11, she knows where her loyalties lie, she won't be so easily swayed, she can be a great asset to us with the Prince, being younger than him no one will suspect her to mould him to her will but she will, Daeron is the softest of his brothers which we can use to our advantage, Jaehaera is only four year, we can mould and shape her to us, to Aegon." This slowly calmed his wife and she looked into his eyes, "Regarding the kingdom situation, don't worry we will make it our advantage, The reach is just as hard to defend, they have to worry about Dorne whereas we don't, and your forgetting our greatest advantage, we have Dragonstone, where there are many eggs and dragons, we have the Iron Throne which many see as the true symbol of power, Aegon will be ruling from someone else's city. If he wants his own city he will need to build it costing money, which will drain his coffers, We will grow stronger from this trust me." He finished still looking into her eyes. At that she leant forward and kissed him passionately. He returned the passion, putting his hands on her face and running them through her hair. They moved slowly to the bed but before it could go any further, a hurried knock sounded at the door. They both looked at each other as if to ignore it but when there was a knock again, they split apart and opened the door. Ser Erryk was there looking angry, sword hand on hilt as if ready to draw at any moment.

"Prince and Princess, I am relieved to see you are both okay, we were worried after what we have just discovered, please come quick there had been an incident, my brother is gathering up your children as we speak, all the royal family is being taken to Maegor's Holdfast. Please come with me your grace," he spoke clearly but quickly "All will be explained once you and your family are safe."

Moving quickly Daemon pushed Rhaenrya in front of him, he grabbed dark sister and his belt that was hanging on the chair and buckled it on,, " Lead the way, protect the princess before me,"

At night the Red Keep was a dark and gloomy place, and it felt like there was danger around every corner, but slowly but surely they creeped through the Red Keep out into the courtyard across the bridge over the dry moat that protected Maegor's Holdfast and into the Queen ballroom where the rest of the Royal Family and the small council were waiting. The children were all over to one side, Rhaenrya saw all hers their safe and sound and being looked after by her servants.

Her and Daemon walked over to King Viserys who was sat at a table with Aegon, Queen Alicent, Lord Corlys and the small council, and the Lord Commander. "Father, what has happened?" Rhaenyra asked concerned, from what she could see all the Royal family, both branches were here.

Lord Wyle passed three pieces of parchments over to Daemon and Rhaenrya, all raven messages "We have received a raven from Darry and Duskendale, and another one from Maidenpool, A dragon was sighted at all three location," he explained.

"Have one for the wild ones left Dragonstone, or has someone stolen one" asked Rhaenyra concerned that someone could have taken a dragon from her current seat.

"The messages all describe the same dragon, as large as Balerion on the black dread, roar rocked the foundations and wing span blotted out the sky, there is only one dragon that fits that description, Daemon summarised, "Vhagar, Queen Visenya's old mount."

"So my son has decided to go for a ride on his dragon, why are we all in here?" asked Queen Alicent, innocently wondering why her husband seemed so worried.

"Because moments before I received these ravens from the Grand Maester, a Dragon keeper arrived with some news," explained Lord Commander Criston Cole, standing tall and proud as he held everyone's attention. "Prince Aemond was seen entering the dragonpit and mounting Vhagar, nothing out of the ordinary there but then instead of taking to the sky he turned Vhagar on another drawn how was sleeping, even if it had he wouldn't have stood a chance Vhagar was five times his size, Aemond made Vhagar bite his head off. Five guards investigated as other dragons roared as one of their own cried out in pain. As the dragonkeepers approached swords at the ready Aemond turned on them an burned them alive, two other's witnessed this." He finished gravely.

"This can't be," Ser Otto shook his head disbelieving, "my grandson would never do that,"

"Your Grandson is a spoiled menace, hot-tempered and jealous, just like his mother," Rhaenyra spat, ignoring that her father was there, "Which dragon was it?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Arrax, Lucerys's dragon," King Viserys answered softly looking down ashamed of his son for his actions. At that Daemon pounded his fist on the table, it didn't come as a surprise, Aemond had obviously claimed his revenge for Lucerys taking his right eye when he had claimed Vhagar as his dragon seven years ago on Driftmark. Her two eldest son's had been eavesdropping and when Viserys had revealed which dragon had been killed, Lucerys let out a cry of vengeance and Rhaenyra rushed over to comfort her son along with Rhaena and Baella. At the same time a man-at-arms ran in bearing another raven message and passed it to Ser Otto Hightower whom once read it turned pale white and grabbed the chair tightly gripping it so hard that his knuckles went white. He passed it to Lord Corlys who's eyes bulged in shock, it was then passed to King Viserys who read it and then collapsed in his chair and went into a coughing fit.

"Riverrun has just been burned!," Ser Otto finally spoke but softly still not believing it

"


	4. Dragon Hunt

**Author's Note**

 _ **morgan banefort chapter 3 . Jan 8**_

 _ **this looks very promising and will we by chance see bloody ben and black alys or aln and addam**_

 _ **Velaryon in this story -**_ **Thanks for the review, I do like those characters but have to figure out how to include them, as we are 2 years before when the dance would happen but I have a few ideas at the moment**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I have tried to keep the characters while also thinking about how they would act a few years earlier and in different situations. Please Review**

At that news Dameon walked over to Rhaenyra kissed her on the lips, ruffled his son Ageon's and Viserys head, kissed both Baella and Rhaena on the cheek, and then turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" boomed Prince Aegon who stood up from where he had been sitting next to his father.

"Where do you think? To stop your mongrel brother before he destroys any more innocent lives," Daemon sneered drawing dark sister, as he turned to face his brother-in-law, "The same place you should be going, before he does any more damage to my brothers dream of giving a kingdom to two of his children."

"I will not become a kinslayer," decreed Prince Aegon.

"I don't wish to either but better a kinslayer of a menace then a coward,"

"My love, Vaghar is twice the size of Caraxes, not matter how battle experience your blood wyrn is, he is no match for Vahgar alone. I'm coming with you," Rhaenyra told him.

"NO," Lord Corlys intervened, "That is most likely what he wants, he feels spurned, you got a kingdom, Aegon got a Kingdom, your son Aegon got betrothed, his brother got betrothed what did he get, he means to kill you and try claim the Northern Kingdom for himself as the next eldest." He explained having been thinking over why Aemond had done this for the last few moments while taking in what everyone was saying.

"My husband is right, you are too important, it is dangerous riding dragons at the best of time, let alone fighting another dragon, but cousin, my good-daughter is right. No matter how fierce Caraxes is, you stand no chance against Vaghar alone, if a battle comes to it you need help, I will come, Meleys might have grown lazy but is still fearsome when roused."

That was true of all the dragons left alive Vaghar was the largest and the oldest and the only surviving one from the conquest, but Meleys was old as well having been ridden by Viserys's and Daemon's mother before her death, she was only slightly smaller than Vahgar, in a one on one fight it would be hard to call but with Caraxes by her side, although slightly smaller he was no stranger to fire and blood.

As they both turned to leave two more voices added their voice to the mission.

"I'm coming too, I may be able to talk my brother out of anymore bloodshed and if not, I don't believe in what he is doing there is no honour in it." Prince Daeron offered, he had only just started riding his dragon Tessarion a beautiful blue she dragon but at the age of 13 he was still quite young.

"No, I will not risk losing two sons in one day," Queen Alicent voiced tearfully.

"Mother, I am a Prince of the realm it si time I acted like one, my brother had committed a crime, he needs to be stopped," Daeron professed to his mother before turning to his father the kind, " Father please," he begged. King Viserys nodded half proud of his son, half tearfully, why had Aemond done this he thought, he had always treated him well. All he had been doing was trying to make sure there was peace when he was gone but now Aemond was threatening that.

The other voice to speak up was Rhaenyra's oldest son, Prince Jacaerys Velaryon, " If he is going, I'm going, it was my brother he slighted."

As much is do not wish for your to go as, you are my heir and eldest but I know if I forbade it, you would simply sneak away, listen to your step-father, obey him, " Princess Rhaenyra ordered her eldest son hugging him before bidding him farewell, " No Joffery you are not going," she told her youngest son by Laenor Velareyon as he looked about to volunteer.

"Whatis the plan?" asked Ser Otto Hightower, in reality meaning in what state are you planning to bring him back.

At that King Viserys sat up straight, "Brother, we have not always seen eye to eye, but I have always loved you, Please bring him back alive if you can don't make yourself a kinslayer but don't become slain yourself," he urged, wondering if this would be the last time he saw his brother, cousin, youngest son and eldest grandson. "My son Aegon,escort them to the dragon pit, you are staying there just in case the city is in danger."

In the dark caverns of the dragonpit Prince Daemon dressed in full black armour apart from the red three headed dragon on his chest, he wore no helm as not to obstruct his view, lead his three companion dragon riders, Princess Rhaenys dressed in in steel and copper plate over chain mail and red tunic, he white streaked black hair flowing behind her. Daeron walked next to her in his silver armour and green tunic holing a barbute helmet at his side to put on when got to his Tessarion and finaly was Daemon's step son Jace, also wearing silver armour but he had a silver dragon helm. Before they split to mount their dragons all in separate caverns, Daemon turned to them.

"It's ate in the evening now, we fly to Harrnehal if there is no word on him, we rest and search in the morning, the last thing I want to do is encounter Vaghar in the dark with all 5 of us flying around, not knowing friends from foe, it would be better for us to at dawn when the sun is still rising but you don't always get to pick your battlefield. If we can we make him set down and talk first, Daeron do your best to get him to come peacefully if not we will have to fight. Daeron, Jace if Vaghar gets a hold of either of your dragon's you've had it your advantage is speed, stay out of the main fight, fire at him if you have a clear shot but do not let Aemond descend upon you, your jobs will be to lead and evade and hem him in with your fire shots, understand?" he asked to the young princes, they both nodded eager to prove themselves. "Rhaenys and I will engage, Meleys is stands there best chance of surviving in a full brawl while I'll come down from the top to tear his wings and bite down, if we are all to survive this we must all be able to land safely and not tumble down to earth with Vahgar," with that he turned and mounted Caraxes fastening the saddles chains to his legs before rising into the air swiftly like a red arrow shooting out of a bow, he then hovered in the air flapping his wings as the three other dragon riders flew out soon after him joined up with him and flew west.

At that point all eyes were on Prince Daemon and his dragon riders, no one had noticed two small princes sneak in afterwards mount a young green and blue dragon, only just big enough to fly long distances, it slightly struggled with two small riders but slowly rose into the air and flew off, to the east not west.

Her husband was off hunting down her mongrel of a brother, she had to act quickly to use this twist in her father's plan to her advantage. Now all the ravens were out there, spreading the message ther was no turning the splitting of two kingdoms, but she could defiantly demand a change of the borders slightly and compensation for the Riverlands. She had left her youngest children in the care of her servants, Joffery, Lucerys and Baela and Rhaella were off playing somewhere in Maegor's holdfast probably running around the corridors. She had summoned the Lord and would soon be her bannerman. They were in one of the empty solars in Maegor's Holdfast sat around a large ornate oaktable, at the door Ser Erryk and Ser Steffon Darklyn stood guard. In the room sat the gruff and to the point Lord Cregan Stark, Warden of the North, the Seasnake Lord Corlys Velaryeon, Lord Samwell Blackwood, Lady Jeyne Arryn Protector of the Vale, the young newly Lord of Iron Islands Dalton Greyjoy whom was only sixteen but known in Isles as the Red Kraken, Lord Walton Royce, Ser Corwyn Corbray, Lord Desmond Manderly and Ser Elmo Tully, heir to Riverun, who was currently worried about what had become of the rest of his family. All they heard was that Riverrun was aflame.

Once the chatter had died down Rhaenyra stood up from the head of the table, " My loyal Lord and Ladies tahnky uo for joining me here at this time to discuss the future, I know some our thoughts may be elsewhere considering what is happening in the Riverlands but I can assure you that my dear husband, aunt, son and brother will deal with Aemond but we must use this to our advantage and when we sit down to hash out the details of the splitting of Kingdoms demand compensation for what Aegon's brother has done to our land. We must think carefully as we must use not only to help us but weaken them," Rhaenyra explained, "What are everyone's concerns with my father splitting the realm?"

Ser Elmo whom was four and thirty years, an intelligence man but not always smart with his word and an average swordsman, "My fears are already happening, Riverlands was in the middle of the realm before so many battles had been fought and would be, we have no natural barriers but the rivers and the mountains to the west and the Lannister's control the pass from the Golden Tooth, but now we are the bottom of the kingdom, neighbouring to a small but far richer and populous kingdom," he exclaimed, looking at each of his bannerman before continuing, "Forgive me our grace but can if I can so bold, say your brother or his descant or even yourself grace or your descants decided to united the kingdoms once again once King Viserys is gone the Riverlands will most likely once again bear the brunt of it."

"Before we address that may I add another concern, we all know winter will soon be upon us in a couples of years, the North always comes out worse than the rest due to we are hit by the snow first and it long out stays it welcomes, we normally need to trade with others from White Harbour usually the free cities but sometimes the Reach. Many people call the Reach the breadbasket of the realm and for good reason while the Westerlands are the treasury. Our whole Kingdom dynamic will change with this switch with the Riverlands providing a lot of the food for good reason their lands are fertile and soft thanks to the flow of the Trident and if Ser Elmo is correct many of those fields could soon be burned depriving not only the Riverlands but the rest of the realm of much needed grain," raised Cregan stark, his voice slightly muffled from his wiry beard.

"Well, we have the advantage of still having King's Landing but it would be awfully close to the border of the kingdom, and we have the fleets of house Velaryeon and the Iron Islands," answered Lord Blackwood.

Lady Jenye decided to interject at this point, "We are all talking like there is going to be a war, either now or in the near future, Viserys says he is doing this to preserve peace not to start a war, now I have never had a visions or taken much stock in prophecy but we all know it was a prophecy from Daenys the Dreamer that meant House Targaryen did not fall into the ashes of Valariya with the rest of the Dragonlords and it was a visions from the Crone that the High Septon saw which caused the Lord Hightower to open their gates to Aegon the Conquerors and not be burned. A war may happen but might not be as bad if this division did not happen," Lady Jeyne suggested looking towards Rhaenyra, "Instead of planning for war, let's plan to stop the war, to make us so strong they would be fool to attack. I would suggest we look at the borders and for that we need to decide the border, what land of theirs should we try to claim," her eyes twinkled with smugness, someone else got the hint as well. Lord Cregan Stark pulled out his dagger and stabbed a part of the table where the map of Westeros was laid out. It pierced the Golden Tooth straight in the middle.

They had reached the Harrenhal rather quickly, and Ser Simon Strong the Castellan sent his guards out to meet them as his age was slowing him down, no more sightigns of Vahgar had been reported so they had left their dragons in makeshift stables in the courtyard and they themsleves settled in rooms in the Wailing towers courtyard.

Now it was first light and a raven had come announcing the news of antoehr castle been burned, this time the far west of Riverland's, Wayfarer's Rest.

"We must fly their at once," Jacaerys announced wolfing down his bacon that had been served in the small hall where they were having breakfast. The Maester had found them here and showed Prince Daemon the parchment before reading it aloud.

"He will be long gone from there, son," Daemon told him half chuckling at the lads eagerness, he reminded him of himself at that age, "We must be smart and think where his next target will be."

"And how do we do that," asked Prince Daeron, his personality couldn't have been more different from his nephew whom was the same age. Whereas Jace was the eldest of three brothers born as a leader, Daeron was the youngest of three brothers, eh was clever and courteous but more accustomed to following orders than giving them.

"We think like your brother," Rhaenys clarified, " He is brash and acts without thinking."

"That's not entirely true, he thinks of how he acts but not of the consequences of the actions, there is a method to this burning, he flew past Maidenpool, Duskendale and Harrehal, to close to Kings Landing and 2 of them towns, he missed both the Bracken's and Blackwoods seats both whom are in King's Landing but hit Riverrun whose Lord is still there, than is drawing us further west hitting Wayfarer's rest whose Lord is in King's Landing but whose castle is the first defence for the Riverlands if the Westerlands invade, he will now move to hit another castle, who's Lord is away to turn their smallfolk against their Lords, suggested Daeron, using his mind to suddenly make a link between all of his brother's actions, "It could be Acorn Hall next but that seems to close and we could get their at the same time as him as it is between us and Wayfearer's Rest, more likely the Mallister's seat of Seagard as it is away from us, and a much more powerful house when compared against House Smallwood, my brother had always been bold.," he summarized, looking almighty pleased with his analysis.

"Then that is where shall go, let's hope your hunch pays off, is a daring risk but we shall take it," Prince Daemon judged, agreeing with his nephew, downing his ale, he reached for Dark Sister which was sitting on the table and marched out of the door to his dragon.

Her Lords had talked long into the night but eventually they had come to some agreements and she had retired to bed accompanied by one of her handmaids to warm her bed, with Ser Lorent Marbrand on guard outside wondering what new the morning would bring, but the news that was brought to her was not one that had even crossed her mind. It was a knock from door that woke Rhaenyra, It was Grand Maester Orwyle. He was allowed to enter, as she was still in her smallclothes but underneath her sheets. "My grace please forgive me for bringing you this news but we have searched everywhere it appears your 2 children Lucerys and Joffery are missing, and also Joffery's dragon Tyraxe, The Dragonkeepers do not they got pass unseen but they are looking into." Grand Maester Orwyle explained, nervously fearing Rhaenyra's reaction.

"I want the Dragonkeeper who was in command last night brought to me at once," she screamed, "Bring me my nieces Baella and Rhaella they were meant to be with them both, I want answers, one of my sons is already off to battle my rouge of a brother and now you are telling me my other sons have vanished from our sights," she screamed vengefully, "Someone is responsible," as she picked up her goblet on the bedside table and threw it hysterically at the door as Orwyle bid a hasty retreat.

The guard in charge of the dragonpits last night was quickly brought to Rhaenyra in chains by Ser Erryk and Ser Arryk, a man named Ser Jackar Chapmyre, once a goldcloak but had been chosen for the Dragonkeepers due to his discipline but that would not save him now, not when he had let Rhaenrya's two son's fly away on one dragon that was barely big enough for one person let alone two.

"What were you doing knight, that you let 2 children slip past you, were you even at your post," she spat, "Or were you in some whorehouse."

"Your grace, please I was at my post, we were distracted preparing the saddles for the dragon riders who were going to hunt Prince Aemond, they must have snuck pass us, I beg mercy," he pleaded fearfully.

"Ser Erryk, send him the black cells for now, if my boys are found unharmed, he can take the black, if there hurt because he did not do his duty, he will die. He will never be a dragonkeeper again, he fear's me. He should not fear a dragon fi eh means to guard them," and with that she slinked away in her grief to speak to her nieces.

She found them in their chambers where they had been placed under guard, in case they do tried to escape. Baela was a wilful girl and had often been caught wrestling with squires on Dragonstone or Driftmark, and occasionally playing kissing games with them, they had put a quick stop to that but She still wrestled with the young princes and often beat them, thanks to her quick thinking, already having a dragon of her own although she had not yet ridden her, it gave her a sense of power and pride, whereas Rhaena although wilful was vastly different from her sister, more protective of her cousins rather than friendly rivals like her sister Baela. Rhaena also did not have a dragon as her hatchling ahd died young, they had suggested she tried to mount one of the rider less ones on Dragonstone but she had wanted a hatchling so was waiting for another egg to hatch.

"My darling nieces, thank you for waiting here," Rhaenyra started with pleasant greetings.

"Like we had a choice, guards came for us and escorted us here under your orders," Baella whipped back at her staring out the window on her chambers looking lustfully at the sky, she desperately wanted to go flying on her dragon Moondancer, but she was still not big enough.

"Don't take that tone, you were the lasts one's seen with my children, comforting Luke over the death of his dragon, next thing we know is they have both fled on Joff's barely adult dragon. So I will ask once more before there will be trouble, do you know where my son's went and why?" Rhaenyra asked furiously, fuming that they were potentially putting her children in danger, but just than a large horn blast sounded from the Red Keep signaling a single dragon returning.

Rhaenyra had run as quickly as she could in along dress all the way to the entrance of the Red Keep just in time to see the gates open and her son Joffery come riding in followed by her half-brother Aegon.

"Where is Lucerys?" she asked as they dismounted in front of her, Joffery was helped by one of guardsman around.

Aegon answered first, "He would not tell me, only he arrived back, all I know if that he is alive. Maybe you spend more time being a mother, than your children might not run off," he smirked, his wispy moustache slightly fluttering in the wind.

At that Rhaenyra slapped him as he walked past towards the Red Keep, "If I wasn't having to look over my shoulder every second worried one of my brothers was going to steal my birth right maybe I would have."

At that Aegon stopped walking, and twirled towards his sister and walked right up her, seething red, no one would have been surprised if he had breathed flame. He had his hand on Blackfyre and many on-looked fought he was about to draw it, including Ser Erryk and Ser Willis Fell, both the Kingsguard whom were present.

"You going to stab be Aegon, with blackfyre, you don't deserve that sword or that name. You will be the first King have that name since the conqueror and you are pale shadow in comparison," mocked Rhaenyra letting all the pent up anger build up.

"What is your problem, I've just ridden in with your son, I had nothing to do with my brother flying off and killing your son's dragon and burning Riverrun, I was as surprised as you were when father called this council. I have grown up the entirety of my life in your shadow, you the Realm's delight, you our father's chosen heir, yes I've had plenty of people whisper in my ear that it should be me, but I never sought them out. I never considered a rebellion because Father chose you and I respected that decision, I never looked for this responsibility you know that. My mother and you have great enmity for each other and that was passed on to us and your children. There has never been any love between us really but I never want anyone hurt, so maybe I don't deserve to wield this sword but our father gave it to me, and maybe you should learn to respect your father's wishes like I have, because even if we don't love each other, we both love our father through all his flaws," he yelled, for all in the courtyard to hear, "Now stop being angry at me for just keeping to myself," and with that he stalked off up the stairs and into the Red Keep.

Still shocked, she quickly recomposed herself and turned to her son, who stood their slightly teary eyed, "Please don't yell mother, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Luke knew I would not tell anyone, he asked me to help him get to Dragonstone, to claim another dragon, ferocious enough to challenge Vahgar, well we made it to Dragonstone, even with Tyraxes tiring, and snuck pass the Dragonkeepers in the middle of the night and in the early hours he mounted his chosen beast although with some difficulty," Joffrey admitted softly, scared of his mother's wrath, but Rhaenyra knew that now was not the time to discipline Joffery. Aegon was right she ahd to eb a mother and right now, keeping Lucerys safe was more urgent telling Joff off now. Nor could she leave Joffery to go save her son, she needed another dragon rider, and her options were extremely limited, Queen Helena was pregnant and hardly like to help her anyway, Baela had not yet ridden her dragon and she could hardly justify sacrificing her niece to save her son. There was only one answer.

She didn't care at the moment which dragon her son had taken, she needed to speak to her brother.

She found him in his quarters being guarded by Ser Willis Fell. When she entered without knocking, he turned and looked at her.

"Come for another family therapy session, my dear sister," snorted Aegon turning around to see his sister enter, she had sent Ser Erryk with her son to his room.

"No brother I have come to ask you a favour, for the love we both have for our father, I'm asking you to find my son before something happens that will tear our whole family apart. If my son finds Aemond before Daemon and his party no matter what size dragon he now has, he is no match for Aemond savagery, we both know it. I've already buried a husband, my good-sister and my mother I don't want to have to bury a son."

"So you are asking me to bury a brother instead?" Aegon asked half laughing at his sister's nerve.

"Please Aegon, let's show our father we can be civil, I'm not asking you to kill you brother just find my son and bring him bac," she was literally begging.

"For our father," he said, kissed her on the cheek, for what she thought was the first time and walked out.


	5. Dance above Seagard

Lucerys was flying fast upon his new dragon, he had loved his dragon Arrax, he had hatched with him in the crypt and had a bond but now out of necessity he had taken the risk of mounting once ridden dragon that had made it's lair on dragonstone. There were two hatchlings on Dragonstone that had not been claimed or eaten by the Cannibal, a wild dragon. There were two other wild dragons, there ever elusive Grey Ghost and Sheepstealer but having all never had a rider, he hadn't been willing to risk it. Although he hadn't completely mounted a dragon without getting away unscathed, as the dragon he had decided to mount had taken a mate, as he climbed upon Vermithor once the Old King's mighty mount, Silverwing Alysanne old mount had shot fire at him, which had caught his cloak and had partially burned his left shoulder until he had taken it off and his brother had help put the fire out. He knew the scars would last with him a life time, but fire couldn't kill a dragon and he would avenge his dragon Arrax.

Vermithor was almost 100 years old and his large bronze tan wings spread him through the air, he was the largest living dragon after Vhagar and joining with his step-father the other dragon riders, Vhagar wouldn't even stand a chance. He now just had to find them, knowing his mother would never forgive him if Joffery had come with him, so he sent him to back to King's Landing. He flew North of King's Landing and was now near the edge of the crownlands flying just below Maidenpool. He headed to the Riverlands in hope of finding Aemond One-Eye,

* * *

Seagard stood tall and strong, no dragon had gone near it it seemed. The booming Tower could be seen overlooking Ironman's Bay if Vhagar had been here Daemon thought, he had not done much damage.

Their four dragons were resting just outside the castle walls under the cliffs of the Cape of Eagles, Castellan of Seagard had offered them his hospitality and had ordered some of his men-at-arms to slaughter a few sheep for the dragon to eat. They were discussing about what to do next when the bell of the booming tower began ringing, but it wasn't the Iron Born.

"Quickly to your mounts, he might not have noticed them yet," Daemon yelled, luckily they were still dressed in their armour, as they sprinted out of the door of the small hall in the castle of Seagard into the courtyard, three of them were surprised to see Carxes in their by his own free will patiently waiting for his rider as fire's were starting all around him and Vhagar roared above him. Some dragons hard an even stronger bond with their rider than could be explained. Using Caraxes wing as a lift up, he climbed onto his saddle but leaving the four short chains between the saddle and belt hanging. "Get to your dragon's I'll try and keep him busy." Daemon shouted, urging Caraxes into the air turning aroundto face Vhagar as Aemond hovered her directing over the castle roaring a continuous reign of fire onto the castle. Knowing he wouldn't last long in a full blown grapple he brought Caraxes just above Vhagar but still at s good distance before unleashing a few fireballs at Vhagar's head, it was enough to get the beast's attention, who turned his dragon to face his. At that Daemon knew he needed an advantage, lashing at Caraxes with his steel tipped whip, he took Caraxes swiftly up into the cloud. Vhagar followed him up but was much more ponderous and ascended more gradually in ever greater circles, which meant Daemon had a chance to do a few swift attacks flying swiftly through the air from above while shooting quick balls of blood red flame at Vhagar from all directions,

Knowing if he stayed at the same height they would soon enter into grappling teeth and claw flight, but Daemon only had to keep Aemond busy while his other dragon riders reached them and out ofhe corner of his eye he noticed down below 4 shapes begin to rise. Banking Caraxes to the left to put himself heading in the direction his team, he shot down like a dart, Caraxes curving his wings to descend at a forever increasing speed. Daemon knew this was a risk as Vhgar being larger could descend but quicker above him and snatch him mid-air, and he could feel the shadow blocking out the light getting ever closer, but he could see something that Aemond could not see as he was too focus on ripped Caraxes out of the air. Rhaenys was fast approaching beneath him on Meleys, the Red Queen and from the sides he could see Daeron and Jacerys circling keeping this distance. He could see what there was, he knew Rhaenys would be hoping that he would connect the dots. They had always said the Meleys had the best chance surviving a full force brawl in the air. As Meleys surged up towards him, he hurtled down at the last possible moment he rolled Caraxes to the left as Rhaenys directed Meleys straight into the hurtling Vhagar, narrowly missing Caraxes as the 2 small nimble dragons both shot small fireballs at Vhagar's head blinding Daemon for a moment as he used Vhagar's wings to protect himself from the blue ball's of flames that barely affected Vhagar the oldest living creature

As Meleys teared into Vahagar with her teeth biting onto her wings and her claws to cut into her belly, they tumbled through the air snapping at each, still trying to fly at the same time. Daemon acted quickly again diving down to join in the fray with the blood Wyrm piercing into Vhagars neck hoping that the dragon would let go of Meleys before they hit the ground, more fire balls came from the other 2 dragons which loosed Vhagar's grip just for a moment allowed Meleys to escape from each other's grasp all though both had huge gashes and torn wings and Caraxes used all his might to swing Vhagar from the next away from Meleys. They had not been far from the ground and the crash could be heard for miles along with the roar of the two larger dragons. Caraxes had been nimble enough not to crash into the ground and at he last possible moment, he had reached out his arm and managed to pull Rhaenys to him and thethey slowly landed, bruise and battered but alive. Rhaneys had a cut down her leg and burn and broken arm but part from that was unscathed. Melys who had crashed first still roared and was alive but the great red she dragon's left wing had bene broken and there were a few large gashes in the her wing. A hundred meters away or so Vhagar had crashed but having been on top in the fray landed at a better angle aprt from huge bite marks on her neck, huge burns and gaps in her wing, she could still stand and looked like she would fly easily, Aemond jumped down from his mount and stood next to the great beast's head.

"Well well Nuncle that was fun," he cackled above the winds, as Daeron and Jacerys landed next to the injured Meleys, " You come to discipline me, to bring me home."

Before Daemon could retort, it was Daeron who spoke, " Brother stop this madness, I don't want to hurt your or be named a kinsalyer but to stop this butchery of innocents I will."

"You brother, stop me," Aemon cackled again through his head back, if he had both eyes many would have called him handsome but the scar had healed horribly but he wore it proudly like he had fought in a battle rather than let a kid get the best of him. "You might as well be flying a hawk compared with Vhagar, she will tear the Blue Queen's head off. You all know that with the red bitch injured and unable to fly you three have no chance against me to come out all alive. Caraxes is vicious yes I will give you that uncle and not stranger to battle but Vhagar is twice the size and four times as brutal, I doubt the two _hatchlings_ stand much a chance,"

"You are willing to become a kinslayer, uncle. Over what?" Jacerys shouted back over the noise of the sea.

"Over what is rightfully mind, not the old whore you call mother. If father chooses to split the Kingdom, half of it should be mind as the second eldest son, what right does a women have to rule over men. I would be a better king than Aegon anyway, he is craven who much prefer spending time in a brothel then ruling or fighting, I am a warrior , Aegon the Conqueror reborn and what did I get" he bellowed maliciously, " Daeron got a wife, Aegon got a kingdom, my _lovely sister_ got a kingdom. I deserve more to be an after thought."

Daemon snorted Aegon calling himself Aegon I reborn, "You're delusional" he shouted at him but Aemond simply chose to ignore him.

"Aemond, you would have been Aegon's right hand man, possibly even his Hand eventually, or sat on his small council, you would have lead armies. You and Aegon have always been the leaders and I've always been the follower, I've been comfortable in that fact. Why can't you be?" Daeron pleaded, not wanting to have to fight his brother again.

"Aemond you stand alone, make peace with us here now come back to King's Landing and will be allowed to take the Black and live your life out at the wall even after all the death you have caused," Rhaenys told him sternly, not really believing eh would stand down.

"Ha the Black, you expect me to call murder's and thieves my brothers. I don't stand alone I have Vhagar!" and he went to mount her but before he could, the booming tower rang it's bronze bell once again. Looking up they could all see a golden dragon come into view.

"My brother has come to join me. He knows where his loyalty lies." Aemond sneered as Sunfyre which many people called the most beautiful dragon ever seen landed next to Vhagar.

By this time many knights and men-at-arms had come out of the castle to where to stand off was taking place and had formed up behind Daemon, swords, spears and bows at the ready.

A brother he had just called a craven behind his back, Aemond now greeted him like his best friend, hugging his brother, "Brother, you've come to join me, together we can beat the Riverlands into submission and then make the Kingdom whole again and keep true to Aegon I wishes." He greeted his brother cheerily.

Aegon did not smile or looked please to greet his brother, he did however return the hug, "Brother I am not here to join you, nor will I fight against you. I will not have my first act after being told I am to be kng be to kill my own brother. I will not have the curse of being a kinslayer haunt my rule. I ask of you as the Elder brother to return to King's Landing, and present yourself to ask father for forgiveness, we will make concessions to the Riverlands, I will ask that you be sent into exile rather than take the black, After your exile, you can return and help me rule" Aegon pleaded sullenly, showing no emotion, staying completely unreadable. His brother on the other hand was did not keep his emotions deep down, instead they boiled to the top, his face going bright red seething with anger. "You coward Aegon, we can take them. Forge your kingdom with Fire and Blood instead of it being handed to you."

"No brother, our nephew Lucerys is searching for you right now on the back of Vermithor, he may be still a boy but his dragon is not and with Caraxes and Vermax by his side. You may have killed people already but please don't be a kinslayer."

At that Aemond approached him and put his left arm on Aegon's shoulder, "I loved you brother," and with that he pulled his dagger out of his belt with his right hand and stabbed him in the side, "But you betrayed me," he whispered into Aegon's ear as his brother's eyes bulged in shock as collapsed on the floor clutching his side as Sunfyre roared in pain, the soldiers who had gathered rushed towards Aegon with Daemon, Daeron and Jacerys doing the same while Aemond climbed aboard Vhagar with tears in his eye as and took off. He would not be labelled a kinslayer but a Kinglsayer he thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the twists and turns I took. Please leave a review, they encourage me to keep writing and if you have any suggestions I always value them**


	6. Kinslayer or Kinglsayer

Author's Note

 _niallmackle93 chapter 5 . Just want to say really liking this story, I hope you continue with it for a long time_ **Thank you, for your review, I am glad to hear you like the story, I have big plans for this story which will take a while and they are forever expanding.**

 _A Frozen Shadow. Aemond's gone off the rails it seems_ _ **Thank you, it does seem like that doesn't it but you will just have to wait and see.**_

 _Supremus85 chapter 5. Is Aegon dead? Really? who will get the southern kingdom, now?_ **Thanks for the review, I don't want to spoil it, you should read on**

* * *

Daeron rushed towards his brother fearing the worst, as Sunfyre roared for his fallen rider and thiier brother flew off on Vhagar to parts unknown, she had a few tears in his wings but sill seemed able to fly reasonably well. "Someone fetch a master," Daeron yelled, and a few men-at-arms went running back to the town and castle. When he got their he was still breathing and clutching his side, but he was going pale.

"We must stop the bleeding," Daeron pleaded as an older knight sworn to House Mallister got therebefore him and knelt down beside the future king of half of Westeros.

It's the small wound but if it has hit an organ , it could be serious, we need tog et him to a master." The knight tore a bit of his sleeve off and tided Aegons, arm to his side pushing putting pressure on the wound.

Daemon quickly took charge, "Jacerys to your dragon, you and I are going after Aemond, Rhaenys stay here with Daeron and Aegon and get yourself looked at as well. Take Aegon back to the Keep, make sure you put a guard around Sunfyre and Meleys. Send a raven to King's Landing let them know what has happened, Tell Rhaenyra there has been so sign of Lucerys on Verthimor," and with that, he bid Caraxes to bend his neck and climbed on top, using his whip to send him into the air. Jace on Vermax followed him heading in the general eastern direction that Vhagar had flown but with no Idea where he had gone.

* * *

This was his first sight of Riverrun and it was not a large castle, compared to the burnt shell of Harrnehal he had flown over or the Ancestral castle on Dragonmont or the impsoing Storm's End but it was the seat of the Lord Paramount's of the Riverlands and the first castle chosen for Aemond's burning of the Riverlands. It was showed burn marks but, the stables were destroyed plus the outhouse but the castle was mostly intact compared to what Baelrion the Black Dread had done to Harrenhal. Lucerys was wondering why he had come here now, it was highly unlikely that Vhagar would show up again, he decided though land as Vermithor needed some rest and he may get some news.

As he landed just outside Riverrun, the drawbridge came down and about fifty men at arms and archers marched out to confront him led by a young lad. He knew the hier and grand-son to the current Lord Grover Tully was in King's Landing and that Grover was on bed rest so he wondered if this was his great-grand son Kermit. He dismounted his dragon and approached carefully

"Prince Lucerys, we have received word that you may stop by and are have been ordered to detain you by orders of Princess Rhaenrya," Kermit Tully told him, he was only a few years older than Lucerys.

"No, I am looking for Vhagar he burned your castle, you must want me to bring him to justice," begged Lucerys already edging back to Vermithor not wanting to fight these men, he was not his uncle Aemon, but the look on Kermit's face brought a smile back to his face.

"Don't worry Prince Lucerys, now the formalities are out of the way, your more than welcome to to rest here, I want Aemond to pay as much as you do, he burned my home killed by men and my Great-grandfather is severly burned we are not sure he will survive," he replied sullenly.

In Riverrun he sat with your Kermit tully and a few of his close friends, young Benjicot Blackwood and Hugo Vance, all heirs to their respective Houses.

"Prince, it is my duty to inform you that moments before you arrived a raven was received from Seagard which ahd been attached by Vhaagr but stopped mid attack due to the intervention of Prince Daemon but your uncle Prince Aegon was stabbed by his brother Prince Aemond, he is alive the Maester is looking after him but he is still in danger," explained Kermit over a flagon of ale.

"Aegon may be my uncle but our families have never liked each other, Where did Aemond head?"

"East, that is all we know," replied Ben Blackwood.

* * *

In the Throne room, court had gather again to here a decree and announcement from King Viserys.

Ser Otto however was the one going to reading it aloud, Viserys sat on the Iron Throne but was too in pain and ill to read a decree before all the court.

"Prince Aemond, second son of King Viserys, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm is hereby wanted for the crimes of treason . He must return to King's Landing within one week to answer to face trial and answer for his crimes. Anyone, be them High or low born is caught harbouring, assisting or withholding information of the where about of Prince Aemond will have also committed treason and will answer to the Crown for those crimes. This is the King's Word," boomed Ser Otto for all the court to hear. Many murmurs began throughout the crowd.

They had done their best to keep the information that had arrived in the morning about Aegon's stabbing quiet but rumours travelled quickly and they felt need for a decree but without mentioning the stabbing of Aegon, last they heard he was still alive but faint, but announcing that would do little to combat the rumours only fuel them. Already Lord Strong had reported many of the rumours that had been circling in the lower city. One hedge knight had been heard telling another that Aemond had burned Aegon alive and was declaring himself as his heir. One small lord had heard from a whore he was bedding that Aemond had declared himself the King of the Riverlands and had taken up residence in Harrenhal. Yet another rumour had come from a blacksmith on steel street saying that Aemond had crept back into the city and sowing his seed to every whore in flea bottom, creating an army of dragon seeds. An innkeeper was apparently telling any patron who would listen that Aegon had been torn to shreds by Vhagar and now Aemond had flown to Valaryia to restart the Valaryian Free hold. Others said he had flown beyond the wall and the wildlings had already hailed them as their new king, some merchants had claimed to have already seen him in the Summer Islands but considering he had been gone only three days and the merchants had only just arrived that was not even possible, thought no smallfolk bothered to challenge him. Yet more rumours popped up that he was already waging war on the free cities. A one handed long hair beggar was preaching to anyone who would listen that Aemond was now riding a demon and would burn all of King's Landing More likely rumours had also come in, that he was hiding in the mountains of the Vale or pillaging the gold in Westerland Mountains or on an island in Red Lake some even said he flown all they way Norht and was living with Cannibals on Skagos and unfortunately as Master of Whisperers Lord Strong was having to investigate them all.

Rhaneyra hearing the news of her brother Aegon, she didn't know whether to laugh, smile, cry or fume, she was scared for her sons still out there hunting Aemond, now minus Rhaneys and Meleys. If Aemodn would go as far as stabbing his brother, what would he do to her sons and what worried her most now as she walked the walls of the red Keep with her son Aegon, what if Vhagar came to King's Landing now and decided to burn it, It would be only herself, Queen Helena and her son Joffery who had dragons that could be ridden, but Joffery's was hardly battle ready and Helena may nto eb in a condition to fly having only given birth a month earlier and would she be willing to fly against her brother on a much larger beast.

Lucerys was flying east towards the Vale, he thought that was Aemond's most likely destination either to hide or to flee to Essos, now he had been renounced as a traitor he stood alone where could he go that would welcome him , did Aemond really think he could defeat every single dragon rider that they would send against him or did he mean to flee somewhere, who could know. He looked down barely knowing where he was, he thought he must be over the Red fork by now maybe near the High road or perhaps the Saltpans when heard a roar behind them, roar that could only be a dragon.

Acting quickly, he banked to the right taking Vermithor in a long arching circle, getting a good view at not one but two dragons, It was his step-father Daemon and elder brother Jacerys. It was now three against one, his Uncle Aemond didn't stand a chance.

They flew together east until they saw they were above what Daemon though was the small port of Wickenden in the Vale. Daemon signaled to his two step-sons to land, their dragons needed rest and they needed information.

* * *

He stood alone, the last true dragon rider, not these pretenders who hunted him. He rode the oldest living dragon the only one which was worthy of him. How come no one else could see the truth, Aemond thought to himself? Was he the only one who could see the truth, his brothers were weak, his father a fat fool, his sister was a whore who had no right to rule over a man. Women only ahd two purposes he thought and neither of them was ruling. He wasn't delusional though, he knew he couldn't hope to fight all the dragons they rode at once. He could continue his raid and pillage of the Riverlands and all House loyal to his whore of a sister but how long could he stay hidden he wondered.

It had crossed his mind to do just just that, the thought of leaving his sister with only ashes to rule made him smile but if he left only ashes for her, what would eh rule when he conquered the seven kingdoms' and to do that he needed allies and an army but where could Aemond find them.

HE considered his options, none of the house in the realm promised to his siblings would help him, he knew that even if he threatened them with Vhagar. Dorne was a possibility he thought, thinking they would like nothing more than a dragon rider of their own but why he trust people descended from the Rhoynar who had once fled from his ancestors and their descants had not known how lucky they were to be ruled by the last dragonlords, instead rebelling. Aemond decided Dorne was a not an option, beyond the wall was too cold for him he thought and wildlings were beneath him and he had heard the rumours of hid Great Grandmother's dragon not being able to fly over the wall not that Vhagar would be so frightened not to fly over the wall but why should he want to rule over shit and snow. The mountain clans of the vale had never been conquered but there were too few. He decided there were no allies in Westeros, he would have to look further afield. He mounted Vhagar, his magnificent stead and launched her off the mountain peak in the vale where he had rested her for a while. He was already deep in the North of the Vale up past Strongsong, he knew his uncle would be searching but they wouldn't have expected him to come so far north.

Aemond now flew east again, planning to cross the narrow sea but knowing he would have to rest along the way, wanting something to burn but also something isolated he made for the Paps, the lonely island off the coast of the Vlae a small and lowly Lord, who was far removed from the goings on of the realm and if by some chance he knew, the Keep would burn and then he would help himself to what remained maybe a lady or two, if the Iron Born could take Salt wives why couldn't he take dragon wives he thought, laughing maliciously. He hadn't had the comfort of women for a while.

From there he would cross the narrow sea and find allies but where should he go first, Aemond thought to himself as the wind howled around him and the cold sent shivers down his spine. Braavos was the closest he believed but a city of once slaves didn't deserve him as their ruler. As he began to think he realized there was only one deserving candidate that deserved his offer of allegiance and rule. This place had once taken in an exile, thrown from their family just like him, they might even still be there a possible ally and revenge partner in all this, but it would be a long journey and could be years till he was ready to back but when he did he would make sure Westeros still remembered his name

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So what does everyone think of this chapter. Let me know with a review please? Any suggestions or criticisms?**

 **What potential ally do you think Aemond is talking about and why?**

 **Who is the exile that Aemond is thinking of?**


	7. Forging of Families

**iallmackle93 chapter 6 . Good chapter, not sure how well Aemond could ever truly hide while having the biggest dragon** _– Thanks for the review and essos does have a lot of uninhabited places, Baelrieion went missing for a year if you have read fire and Blood._

 **dragonfox123 chapter 6 .Interesting chapter and plot and idea-** Thank you I hope you continue to enjoy it

 **Supremus85 chapter 6 .The exile was Maegor, so the ally must be Pentos.** _– Is Maegor the only Targaryen who has fled to Essos_

* * *

It had been a week since Daemon, Lucerys, and Jacaerys had returned to King's Landing but not to a hero's welcome which many had expected when they had left but to a disheartened crown, whom had heard horrors of what they had failed to prevent. After they had stopped at Wickeden they flew onto Gulltown where there had been no reports or sighting of Vhagar but that is when the ravens came flooding in one by one. It had been difficult trying to make sense of it. The first one from the Eyrie had only said _"Dragon, we need help",_ the next one to arrive was not from the Eyrie but the Gates of the Moon and had simply said _"Eyrie burnt, no one left alive. Dragon Flew east." That_ on e had arrived soon after the first one that they hadn't even left yet. Another one arrived from Ironoaks and then Longbow Hall both saying they had seen Vhagar fly over them but he had not touched them but they had seen burst of flames in the distance. Daemon and Lucerys immediately took off to find the trail, while Jacaerys would wait at Gultown in case of any news. That news came days later, Lucerys and and Dameon had not found Vhagar but had found that half for the Valley situated in the Vale where a lot fo farms and cops were grown was scorched. Aemond had made sure they wouldn't forget him. The last message to arrive had been from The Paps from the only daughter of House Elsham of the Paps. " _Aemond has left, all house Hodl has been killed, myself and the Maester are the only ones left alive. He said he will be back to take what is his. He has flown to Essos"_

That was the last they had heard of Aemond and Vhagar, envoys had been sent to the free cities, as well as Ib but it would be months until they return, but that meant the crown in the city when they ahd returned was subdued, they had not stopped Aemond and his threat still loomed. Many people wondered if and when he would return to exact his revenge. It hung over King's Landing like a large shadow.

There were some people who had been pleased to see them, Rhaenyra ran down the steps of the Red Keep to hug her sons when they had had ridden through the gates of the Red Keep after dismounting their dragons in the Dragonpit. They walked into the throne room together, court has been in session the entire day. Many Lords were wondering if it would not be wiser keeping the kingdom whole to e babel to face Vhagar together if he returned but King Viserys decreed that his announcement still stood and would make them stronger. The issue was that withj Aegon still injured at Seagard discussion about the couldn't happen until he was well enough to fly back to Kings Landing or at the very least be carried in a litter back. Rhaenys as alive and so was Meleys, her wing slowly healing but it would be months till she would be able to fly and even then she might not be the same. The only good thing that had happened while they were gone was Syrax had laid a bunch of 5 eggs. Rhaena had immediately been given one at hopes of finally hatching a dragon. One had bene popped in the crib of Princess Helena's youngest child Maelor, and one given to her youngest Viserys while the others been sent Dragonstone, to stash with the rest of the eggs in case they hatched on their own from the heat of Dragonstone.

* * *

Court had ended late that that and Rhaenyra had summoned her family to her solar to discuss politics alliances and potential issues in the coming months. In the corner her two youngest sat playing with wooden knights and dragons that had been hand carved. Baella and Rhaena were sat with them half paying attention to the talk happening at the table. Lucerys sat at the table in the centre of the room, since returning back to King's Landing he now was a lot more confident and prouder, carrying himself with a sense of pride and power. His burns still hurt him but it was a small price to play for the fact that he now was the rider of the one of the largest and most fearsome dragons in Westeros, his older brother was lounged on a chair his feet over the arms while his youngest brother Joffery was sat straight at the table. His Grandfather Corlys sat to his mother's left while his step-father sat to her right. Also in the room was the Young Lord Cregan Stark whom had only come of age 3 years ago, the young and new Lord Elmo Tully, still grieving for the death of his grandfather due to Vhagar's fire, and finally Lady Jenye Arryn, notable absent was young Lord Dalton Greyjoy, Rhaenyra did not full trust him and doubted his loyalty.

"My Lord's thank you for joining me and my family at this late hour but we must discuss the future of the Kingdom and the threat that still looms over out head with my _dear brother_ Aemond and his mount Vhagar still missing and now reports filtering in. First of all my condolences and sympathesi to you Lord Tully on the death of your Grandfather and the suffering your Household went through due to the fires of Vhagar and my sympathies to you Lady Jeyne, the loss of life in the Vale of Arryn is devastating, I will make sure you receive justice and vengeance for what happened to your lands and people," Rhaenrya told them, speaking boldly and regally, doing her best to project an air of confidence.

"Thank you your grace, I too grieve for my Grandfather but thank the seven that my son Kermit survived, is there any word on where Aemond may be? Has he gone to Pentos like his mad Great Great-Uncle Maegor did?" asked Elmo, taking a swig of the Dornish wine that they had been offered.

"Haha no, They may have sheltered Maegor years ago but he hadn't declared war on the Seven kingdoms when he went into exile and anyway have lived in Pentos for years, I still have many friends there, I would be one of the first to here if Vhagar landed or Aemond showed up in Pentos, I can think of only one Free City which he would choose to go to and also be welcomed, Volantis!" replied Prince Daemon, he had already reached out to his contacts in the free cities, searching for news of his nephew's whereabouts but so far, not even a whisper.

"And why Volantis, that is the furthest away, why not Braavos, Myr, Lys or even Tyrosh?" asked Elmo ias insolence as ever for such a young lord, not believing words that came out of Daemon, who had spent half his life fighting for a kingdom of rocks and not in Westeros.

Daemon, now a battle hardened prince of many years was not one who liked to be questions by lords who had still been in their mothers tummies when he had already been knighted, stared at Elmo with pure irritation, " _Lord_ Elmo Tully you are such a muppet, shall I give you a history lesson," he patronised the younger man, "Lorath is the poorest of all Free Cities, and would not be a good ally, Braavos although mighty with a large fleet, they wouldn't ally themselves with a dragonlord considering the city was born from escaped Valyrian slaves fleeing the flames. I have too many eyes in Pentos, Myr and Tyrosh are always busy either making alliances with each other or breaking them and fighting in the Stepstones or the Disputed Lands, Lys the same reason and also they are more known for their prowess in the sheets rather than with a fleet, Norvos is located in the mountains and is ruled by bearded priests hardly wanting to commit to a war of a land that they barely trade with. Finally Qohor is too far east and inland to concern itself with Aemond and vice versa. Volantis on the other hand is known as Valyria's first child, they once wanted Aegon the Conquoror to join them to help start a whole new Valyryian Freehold, they most likely would welcome the chance to ally with a living dragonrider let alone an exiled draognrider currently with no place to call home, no other allegiances and a claim to the Iron throne on matter how far down the line. Any questions?" Daemon finished, leaving Lord Elmo bright red with embarrassment, while the Cregan was utterly bemused by the whole scene, Rhaena and Baella was smirking and sniggering and Lord Corlys was irritated by the whole situation, and Rhaneyra chose to ignore Elmo's insolence and wanted to move on but Jacaerys had a follow up question.

"Volantis does seem most likely but could he also not choose to go farther east or maybe even south," question Jacaerys out of curiosity.

It was his grandfather Corlys who answered, " As the only man in this room to have travelled further than Volantis, it took me a year or more to go as far as Qarth, Yi Ti and Asshai and although I found many treasures, the people are hardly interested in Westeros, that is those who even know it exists, Aemond would likely find no help there, Salvers bay is a possibility, but he had no money and would have to conquer the cities to get their armies leaving little armies to conquer since all he has is a dragon, the remaining three cities in Valyrian Peninsula have a small population and there are rumours of deformities amongst the people there. The Summer Islands are always warring amongst themselves or fending of pirates, Naath is an island of peaceful people to have fled inland from to be "safe "from slavers and corsairs, and Sothoryos is inhospitable I would not want to go there again even if I had a mount as fearsome as Vhagar," he explained dutifully to his grandson, "Now shall we turn our attention to matters closer to home," he summed up passing the floor over to his good-daughter.

"Thank you Father, now once my 'darling' brother Aegon is healed and safe to return to King's Landing, the finer details of borders and kingdoms will be discussed and finalized, due to the two issues with defending borders along the river lands, Corlys and Daemon has already offered me a solution which I plan to make happen but due to its sensitive nature I will not discuss at this time, but Lord Elmo rest assured I am looking out for your lands. Now with Tumbleton being the closest town to King's Landing from the south it will most likely be placed not in our borders and hypothetically any southern army wishing to attack King's Landing up the Rose road, I have plans to build a holdfast their as a defence, but let's move on from defence and look at uniting what will be my kingdom, as you all know my eldest and heir Jacaerys is betrothed to my step-daughter Baela, while Lucerys betrothal to Rhaena has been set aside by my father but we will use this to our advantage. Rhaena will bend Daeron to our rule, he is the easiest of my brothers to read and is dutiful at following orders, it will be useful for us where as Aegon is now betrothed to Jaehaera. Lucerys, Joffery and Viserys all have need of betrothals." At that all three lords in her present immediately started suggesting names.

* * *

At the same time as Rhaenyra was plotting how to best secure her smaller but still formidable inheritance a similar meeting was happening but much further south in Sunspear the capital of the last independent kingdom of Westeros. Prince Qoren Martell sat in his solar in one of the tallest towers in the castle, he was reading the ink on the parchment that a messenger had delivered him from one of his many spies in King's Landing, he couldn't help but smile at what he was reading, it was excellent news for Dorne.

"Father why are you so happy surely two kingdoms mean two potential threats and what if Aegon wants to increase the size of his kingdom, Dorne might be the answer?" queried his eldest daughter and heir of six and ten standing over her ageing father, Aliandra Martell, a beautiful young women still a maid. With them was Sunspears master of the Household Yarin Dalt, her father's chief advisor Lord Jarran "The Warden" Allyrion and her aunt Princess Lyndia Martell.

It was her aunt who answered the question, "It was not all of the kingdoms who invaded us at the time of Aegon the Conqueror, as far as we are aware no Iron born, Valeman or Northerners set foot in Dorne during the war, it was mainly the Reach and the Stormlands, which would be much the same now but before they didn't have to worry about a enemy to the North or a rogue dragon flying about." summarised Lyndia sharply.

"They are still allies even if Rhaenyra and Aegon don't like each other, if what is written is true their families will be united by marriage!" Aliandra retorted, concerned that Dorne could face another invasion when she was ruler.

"Some marriage alliances are more powerful andbinding then others, some can be set aside simply sacrificed due to the benefit that another alliance would cause. For the Northern Kingdom a strong Dorne is no concern due to the southern kingdom acting as a buffer. A weaker southern kingdom is better for both of us, not conquered but weakened, and maybe an alliances should be looked at," Qoren explained turning to look up at his daughter letting his words sink in.

Realising his meaning, she screamed, "NO, I am your heir not some bargaining chip or whore, you told me I could chose my husband, and with that," she stormed out barging past the two gaurds that stood behind her and her father.

They were her father's two sworn shields and protectors of House Martell. The taller of the two was a Summer Islander preferring to use a spear rather than a sword, Daras Zar while the shorter one was from inland of Dorne and a bastard of Qoren's late brother. He was what was known as a sandy dornishmen with a face burnt brown by the hot sun and darker skin but still lighter than the Summer Islanders. His birth name was Tarik Sand but known as Tarik Sunglass due to his incredible eyesight that made him extremely gifted with a bow. As Aliandra stormed out, her father signalled the two guards to follow her not knowing she was hoping they would. . Tarik and Aliandra Martell had grown up together as they were similar ages and were like brother and sister and had no secrets from each other whereas Daras had come into their families service when he was nine and ten and she was fives years younger. She had been scared of him at first being the first summer islander she had seen but soon fear turned to fascination, fascination turned to fun and fun had turn to fucking.

She down the corridors twisting and turning down narrow passages until reaching one of the many hidden and secluded courts, there her two guards met her. She burst into tears and Dars rushed to hold her, taking his helm of and laying down his spear. He held her in his large dark arm against his chest as she sobbed, "He plans to marry me away to one of the dragon princes, all younger then me."

"Shh it will be okay, I would go with you as your sworn shield, we can still be together," Daras did his best to console her.

"I don't want one of them not even if I still had you, they are just boys, you are a man," and with that she pulled back from his arms looking up at his black eye until throwing cushion to the wind and pushing him against the pillar and letting things continue from there, while her cousin stood guard already use to this happening on a regular basis and feeling bemused.

* * *

It was near midnight when the Lord left her solar, her two youngest had already gone to bed but remaining were Jacaerys and Lucerys, and Daemon. It seemed her two eldest children had wanted to broach a topic of discussion with their mother for some time since they had been back in King's Landing but not within prying eyes.

"Mother, my brother and I had been discussing an idea based on recent events. Our uncle aemond is still a threat and who knows what will happen in eyars to come with two kingdoms so close to each other both having dragons. We have the advantage at the moment having more and having dragonstone with plenty of unhatched egg, a few hatchlings and rider less dragons like Vermithor was before Lucerys claimed him and wild dragons," Jacaerys illuminated his parents, "It took convincing from Daemon to get enough dragons together to even have a chance of defeating Vhagar and even then it was risk of myself much to your worry, I know mother. I, being your heir. That got Lucerys and I thinking King's Landing has the goldcloaks, the wall has the Night's watch, even we have the Kingsuard other people to protect those who's positions are either more important or who cannot protect themselves. We need a watch to protect the Kingdom, a watch fo dragon riders" he suggested. At that his mother looked sick with worry at the thought of her son's flying all over the kingdom protecting it, while their step-father had a look between bemusement and intrigue.

"You are my son and heir," Rhaenyra exclaimed, " It was hard enough watching you fly off with your step-father, Rhaenys and Daeron but just because you survived, dragons are not invisible looked what happened to Meleys, and in Dorne during the Conquest to Meraxes. Dragons die," she cried, " along with their riders."

"Mother be calm, we are saying that's why we need this. Many people of highborn blood have joined those organisations that protects, there is no reason why royal family members cannot join the Kingsguard although it has not happened. We had to put four members of the royal family in danger to stop a considerable threat that only we could stop because only we can ride dragons but that is not necessarily true," Jacaerys explained walking over to hug his mother trying to comfort her, knowing she feared losing them, letting his younger brother continue.

"You only need Targaryen blood, and we may not be the only ones, Orys was a bastard brother of Aegon, there may be others born of the blood of the dragon on Dragonstone and Driftmark, they could be given the chance to either hatch or mount a dragon, if they are successful they gain and titles but are made part of the Dragon guard, a force of dragon riders to respond to threats," Luke suggested excitedly, as he said it thought it did sound a bit like a fantasy or a legend of old.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I am back at work now so might be a week between updates rather than a day or two, hope everyone likes this chapter and how I've expanded the story. If you have any suggestions or character you'd like to see let me know in a review.**


	8. A Shadow Hangs

It had now been a month since Aemond fleeing into exile with Vhagar and whispers had been flowing in from everywhere some alluring but so unlikely, others were possibilities but so far to investigate and others were clearly fear mongering, but Lord Strong under King Visery's orders was having to investigate them all, and he was being overwhelmed so much that had to ask for help. Already Lord Cregan Stark had dispatched a raven to Queengate asking the Lord Commander to send rangers north of the wall in investigate the large fire that had been reported. Prince Daemon had flown to Pentos on Caraxes to meet with his contacts and magister friends in case they had heard anything. Corlys had sent a few ships to the step stones when merchants had sworn on the book of the seven that they had seen ships completely charred black from fire and shredded and claimed only a dragon could have done it. A large beast was reported to have been responsible for destroying an entire Khalasar. That one was either truth or just whispers and worth investigating but was too far away in the grasslands of Essos to investigate. Another ship which had arrived in King's Landing only a day ago travelling for a year all the way from Volantis claimed to have seen a large dark shape in the distance rise out of one the volcanoes in the destroyed Valyrian Peninsula. Another ship had reported seeing a carcass of a large winged beast in the waters of the Stepstones There were many more, more than there been in the day of when Balerion had gone missing for a whole year.

The rest of the realm though was slowly moving on, no longer did it feel like a shadow was hovering over the kingdom, life was slowly returning to normal. In king's landing the street of steel was heaving with hammers smashing against anvil, the street of flour was roaring hot with ovens working at their highest temp with fresh bread and cakes coming out of ovens and people flooding the streets, the street of silk was busy as usual especially at night with drunken lords and knights using it for their worldly pleasure, while in the Red Keep the Master-at-arms Ser Jaremy Darklyn was putting Jacerys, Joffery, Lucerys and Daeron through their paces. Since the Aegon getting injured and Aemond leaving Daeron was actually being civil with his nephews unlike the unfriendly rivalry it had been before even with them being such similar ages. Now after Jacerys and Daeron had fought and flew together they seemed to have mutual respect for each other. Inside the Red Keep Grand Maester Orwyle was checking Prince Aegon's wounds, his chest was still heavily bandaged and at some points it still hurt to eat and digest food. He was still not strong enough to fly, so instead he had been transported in a carriage all the way from Seagard across the twins and then down the Kingsroad, while Sunfyre followed overhead. The bond between dragon and rider was something that couldn't be explained but somehow Sunfyre knew Aegon was injured and needed his protection. Rhaenys had stayed at Seagard, she was not leaving her dragon Meleys while she was still alive, her broken wing slowly healing and the cuts were receding. Beneath all the of this though there was still people playing the game of thrones.

The Young Lord Dalton Greyjoy dreamed of the days of his ancestors when they could reave up and down the coast of Westeros, the days of when the Iron Born were feared throughout the relam was long gone. They were no longer allowed to pillage and reave Westeros now being under Targareyan rule but he planned to change that, and now this splitting of the Kingdom may have given him the opportunity to return to the old way. His men were currently gathering intel in taverns trying to find how strong Aegon's and Rhaenyra's position would be, would their Lord's support them. Would their reign be weak enough for him to simply slip the Iron Islands away? Would Aegon launch a war against the Iron islands or the whole Northern Kingdom if he raided along the Reach and Westerlands? Would Rhaenrya really care if the Iron islands were reaving along her brother's kingdom? Would they even attempt to subdue them? There the questions himself, his lord and their loyal men were currently trying to do in hubbub of King's Landing and the Red Keep.

* * *

In the Red Keep Queen Alicent was meeting with her inner circle, the turn of events had weakened her position. She hadn't wanted her husband the split the kingdoms but it meant less of a coup if ti came to that but now Aemond had fled her support for a coup would be unsure, The Vale and the Riverlands would no longer support her son, the Iron islands could not be trusted and the North was too far away and insignificant. She had to consolidate her son's power now, keep the Westerland's and the Stormlands with them but it would be difficult, she had planned to arrange a marriage between Aemond and a daughter of Lord Borros Baratheon but now he had betrayed them, and Daeron now betrothed to Rhaena, that only left her Grandchildren, and Maelor had only just been born and Jaehaera had been betrothed to Rhaenyra's Aegon, which at the moment could not be undone, that only left Jaehaerys, her son's heir. Around the table was her daughter Princess Helena, her father and the King's hand Ser Otto Hightower, Lord Ormund Hightower, her uncle and the King's Hand and Ser Tyland Lannister, Master of Ships and Lord Larys Strong Master of Whispers.

They had been going over possible matches for hours, they had decided that to tie the Southern Kingdom together it would be to a southern Lord. As House Hightower was already closed allied with Aegon, Alicent and her father had both decided to make Aegon's reign as secure as possible it had to be to another house. House Tyrell as the Lord Paramount's of the Reach but as she herself knew Hightower were the true power in the Reach as Oldtown was the second largest city in the seven kingdoms, second only to King's Landing. Ser Tyland had suggested one of his brother's daughters, which had seemed a sensible choice but it could cause upset as well favouring Lannister's over other houses consider Ser Tyland was currently on the Small Council. Her Uncle had suggested Lord Unwin Peakes daughter Myreille Peake. The Peakes were an old Hosue in the Reach and Alicent knew the current Lord dreamed of making his House as powerful as it once was under the Gardener Kings. The only thing that concerned both her uncle and herself is they knew Lord Unwin Peake was an arrogant and proud man who would use the situation to his upmost advantage craving power for himself and his kin. Another suggestion from the reach was House Tarly or House Redwyne, the latter having a powerful navy and the current lord's daughter, Patricia Redwyne being of similar age, and a reported beauty. Lord Strong had then suggested the possibility of a Dornish Wife, either a young daughter, or relation of the current Martell Prince or another Dornish House. Either ensuring peace with Dorne for generations or bringing them into Aegon's realm, thus making it larger and more powerful. The Queen's family immediately had shouted down, the eminty between the Reach and Dorne was large born over many generations of wars and pillaging.

After going through the House of the Reach and narrowing it down to Redwyne, Peake or Tarly, they then looked to the Westerlands, with Lannisters already ruled out, they looked at their vassals.

"House Tarbeck, has been loyal to the true heirs to Targaryen throne since the beginning, their lord died battling for Aegon the Uncrowned at the God's Eye, maybe it's time that loyalty is rewarded," Princess Helena suggested first.

"Tarbeck is a strong, proud and old house but their wealth and influence is failing, some houses would consider it an insult for choosing them, especially my distance cousins of Lannisport or the Reynes of Castermere," Ser Tytos explained, "and the current Lord Roland and his heir Adrian owe a considerable debt to my brother and House Lannister."

"How about your suggestion than, Tytos," Lord Strong suggested, "House Reyne has a young granddaughter if I am not mistaken Cayara, or is Catara, or Cayra. It's something like that," he muttered not really caring, as Tytos snorted his wine. "They are a rich house thanks their gold and silver mines in Castermere, it never hurts to mind a rich house by marriage." Many murmured their agreement especially the Hightowers.

They went through the remaining Houses of the Westerlands, including Marbrand, Westerling, Brax Farman, Jast and Crakehall but did not find many who would suit.

It was then that Ser Otto spoke, "Can we please just stop wasting time. There is only one House take makes sense forming an alliance by marriage with Aegon's heir. House Baratheon." Ser Otto boomed banging his flagon on the table, "One, they are Lord Paramount's of the Stormlands. Two, the current Lord has 4 or 5 daughters, a few of them are of suitable age and lastly the Current Lord Borros, his Aunt is the mother to Rhaenys Targaryen, current wife to the Seasnake, they have a blood tie, so let's make a stronger one."

* * *

Daemon walked the streets of Kings Landing alone, some may call this foolish but he knew no man would dare touch him, he had brought order to his city when he had commanded the City Watch, who had given them their name, thanks to the uniform. He still had many loyal friends in the leadership even with a Hightower now as the second in command but the thousands who served still remembered it was he gave them their cloaks. He had no need for a Kingsguard for there were many eyes watching and protecting him. He had arrived back from Pentos only a day before and had brought back no new news about Aemond from Pentos apart from the fact that he had not gone there. He now had to follow up on other information he had been gathering ever since Jacerys and Lucerys had first suggested the possibility of more dragon riders who were more expendable and less costly than the royal family. To protect their interest he had already suggested to Rhaenyra she install new Dragonkeepers on Dragonstone who were solely loyal to her, to prevent the possibility of Aegon taking eggs for his family without their say so.

He descended down into the streets walking along the thoroughfare known as The Hook, heading towards the River gate there he was meeting one of his loyal men, Ser Luthor Largent whom he asked to look into a few things. As he walked along the curved street with many vendors selling their wares, from bakers selling freshly baked rolls, merchants were selling cloths from the free cities and a fruit vendor selling exotic fruit. As he neared the end of the hook he was hit by the stench of Fishmonger's Square but as he weaved past the many stalls selling a mixture of freshwater and salt water fish, smoked and fresh, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, someone paying a great deal of attention to him following him exactly. He picked up the pace knowing it would soon be sorted. Sure enough a five city watchman started interrogating a fisherman directly in front of the man's path, blocking him from following as Daemon now darted through the crowds before slyly sidestepping into an open door just near the River gate. There Ser Luthor Largent and a few trusted men were waiting for him.

"Prince Daemon, glad to see to back in king's Landing, I'm looking forward to the day when the realm is split so these blasted Hightowers will leave us alone," Ser Luthor greeted his friend, although they were part in the family status they had been born into, the time Prince Daemon had spent commanding the goldcloaks as they had become known as had earnt him the respect of his watchmen and they saw him as a man not as a person born into a royal family and undeserving of the privileges in gave.

"Good to see you to Luthor, and the rest of you, have you discovered anything of what I asked, any Dragonseed rumours in King's Landing or elsewhere that you may have heard of," Daemon inquired curiously.

"Well with recent years there hasn't been many Targaryen's spilling their seed that we know of, but we have found a few who claim to be descended, some are harder to prove than others, there are also rumours of some elsewhere in the Kingdom including the Vale,…" Ser Luthor Largent explained, letting the last bit hang knowing what he was suggesting.

It did not surprised Dameon one bit thought, nor did he feel insulted, he knew very well there was a chance as he had carnal knowledge of quite a few lowborn maidens while he had been in the Vale with his Bronze Bitch. "First King's Landing!" Daemon told them, making a mental note to fly to the Vale and find these reported children of his and deal with them.

One of the other City Watchman spoke first "Well I encountered a woman of five and twenty in one of the lower brothels of Silk Streets who has long flowing gold hair and purple eyes, she claims her father was a blacksmith who was also the son of a whore, that whore having claimed to have laid with Prince Baelon years ago after his wife Alyssa died. This lady now has a child of golden hair and purple eyes, a young maid of eight."

There were a few others like that not all children of whores but all had purple or blue eyes and platinum, gold or silver hair, all traits of Targaryen's. The was a son of a Blacksmith on the street of steel, an oarsman in the royal fleet to claimed to be a bastard son of Viserys, an urchin in flea bottom who was said be able to withstand flames, a so called fire-eater/ entertainer to ventured in all the many inns and taverns in King's Landing and said he was descended from the Old King himself, further afield from King's landing, there were two young lad's on Driftmark in the shipbuilding town of Hull, who had the well-known Valyrian features, there were also many reported on Dragonstone who had the features but no idea how thin their blood. Other's that interested Daemon was a pair of twins in Lannisport who worked in the whore houses dressed as Targaryen red and black and claimed to be grandchildren of Aegon the Uncrowned. They had written them all down for him, and Daemon pocketed the list before turning to them.

"Keep what you have discovered a secret for not, have our men watch those ones we have found, do not approach or draw attention, they may become valuable one day."


	9. The Game Changes

"You're overreaching now, _dear sis,"_ Aegon spat sarcastically across the table at Rhaenyra, clutching his side painfully as he moved slightly hurting his still healing wound. They were in the small council chamber discussing the logistics of splitting the realm. On the left was the side that was collectively known by the smallfolk as the Greens, Prince Aegon, with Lord Ormund Hightower, Prince Daeron, Lord Jason Lannister, Queen Alicent Hightower, Lord Commander Criston Cole, plus Lord Borros Baratheon and Lord Unwin Peake. House Tyrell was noticeably absent due to the fact that the Lord was an infant and his mother whom was acting as regent had chosen not to attend. On the right sat Princess Rhaenyra, Prince Daemon, Lord Corlys, Lady Jeyne Arryn, Lord Elmo Tully, Lord Cregan Stark and Lord Desmond Manderly, and on this side it was Dalton Greyjoy who was absent. At the head of the table and overseeing it was King Viserys I, Ser Otto Hightower, Hand of the King, Lord Strong, the Grand Maester and Lord Beesbury.

It was nearing late afternoon and they had been debating for hours, certain things had been decided quite quickly, like the coins would remain the same throughout both Kingdoms making it easy to move between, laws would remain as they are until either ruler decides to change them for their kingdom. The Royal treasury would gradual be start to split with all taxes from each Kingdom going to their respectable capital, allowing easier splitting of the Kingdom when the time came. The topic that was currently being discussed was borders.

"I overreach, my future kingdom has already been burnt, greats Houses facing costs and fear of invasion thanks to no firm defences. I think it is only fair what I ask, for the benefit of peace for both our kingdoms and compensate Lord Tully who has faced the worse of it," Rhaenyra retorted sharply, standing up out of her chair to face her brother, it was only a calming hand from Lord Corlys on her shoulder that made her cooled her down before things got heated.

"Why should I lose land for doing nothing wrong," enquired Lord Jason, "I did not break the king's peace, it was Prince Aemond, why should we be punished."

"Are you saying that we don't deserve compensation, that what happened to us and the Vale was punishment from the crown, be very careful about what your next words are!" warned the young Lord Tully angrily, "the Riverland shave always been the base for many a conflict and now between two kingdoms, who knows what the future holds, By ceding us the Golden Tooth it not only provides us a more defensive position but you still have a castle that hold the other end of the pass, it also will provide us with coin necessary to rebuild.," Elmo finished loudly, slamming his fist on the table, too long had the Riverlands been fought of as lesser than the Westerlands as not being a kingdom before in its own right. He would not let the Lannister push him around.

Before either Lord Jason or Aegon could answer back it was the Grand Maester who interrupted, "Forgive me but I think both Rhaenyra and Aegon make a good point and there could be away to solve this. For the same reason that Lord Elmo wants the Golden Tooth, you could argue the Stormlands have the same problem with Massey's Hook. Perhaps your graces the solution is an exchange, the Lands of Massey's Hook including Sharp Point and Stonedance all the way up to the Wendwater river becomes part of the Stormlands. The Rest of the border remains the same apart from all lands currently with the Golden Tooth cede to the Riverlands." Grand Master Orwyle suggested, much to the annoyance of Aegon, Daemon and Rhaenyra. But before they could jump in on this new suggestion, Viserys spoke.

"I concur with Maester Orwyle and this matter is settled, if I left it to both of you to come together with an agreement, we would meet the stranger long before. I am tired, I we can reconvene tomorrow to discuss more," King Viserys declared gingerly pushing himself up of his grand arm chair and waddling towards the door followed by 2 of his kingsguards.

* * *

In the Dothraki Sea a convoy from Volantis made it's way up a large hill near the tip of one of the tribute rivers of the Sellhory. The convoy mainly consisted of 3 large ornate wheelhouses, 1 for each of the Triarch's of Volantis. They were flanked by a 200 slave soldiers all marked with green jade tiger stripes on each cheek, being led by a number of free officers, also accompanied them was sellsword company for extra protection in case they were set upon by a Dothraki Horde. There was a fourth wheelhouse as well less ornate but still magnificent, this housed a particular respected person in Volantis, since coming to the city she had now risen to own three large pleasure houses that were amongst the most popular for the wealthy and highborn of the city. At zero and sixty years of age she still had beauty even after fathering countless bastards, some who remained with her. Others had left to make their own story. She was only coming on this journey at the request of the Triarchs, one of them whom was the father of one of her children.

The Wheelhouses soon slowed down as the hill got steeper and harder going but just as they thought they could go no further, a sound was heard overhead, one that these Volantenes hadn't heard in their lifetime. A large creature flew overhead, almost blotting out the sun letting out a loud roar. Aemond landed Vhagar just ahead of the party, causing it to come to a screeching halt as most had never seen a dragon before, only heard of them.

The three Triarchs were carried from the wheelhouse by more slaves in 3 ornate gold open palanquins as they were not allowed to have their feet touch the ground during the service. Triarchs were elected every year from the noble families of Volantis who could prove unbroken descent from the families of Old Valyria. Since the end of the Century of blood two of the Triarchs had always been from the Elephant faction normally merchants or moneylenders advocating trader and peace, whereas the Tigers of whom only one Triarch was currently a member of, favoured war and conquest.

They came to stop where Aemond now stood, he had dismounted his dragon and walked a just a small distance in from of his mount. "Thank you for travelling so far, but I thought it was best not too many people became aware of where I was. My family is after me, they call me a traitor who broke the king's peace but I tell you I AM NO TRAITOR, I am a Valyrian dragonlord and you owe me your allegiance, as sons and daughters of Valyria." He roared for all to hear.

The older woman came forward to him at that, she had the Targaryen features and Aemond knew immediately whom she was. Sarea Targeryean, the last surviving child of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen, her silver hair and pale skin standing out. "I owe you nothing, I did not press my claim when my father lay died, why would I support you now? Why should Volantis support you now and risk its self, I have my own "kingdom", I don't care about you having your own, my own father didn't love me. My own children returned from the Great Council to tell me that he considered me as good as dead."

"I have a dragon, you once wanted a dragon, I know that to be true, you tried to steal one but failed, I succeeded," he cackled, then turning to the Triarchs, "You once reached out to Aegon for help restarting the great Valyrian Empire, well he fought against you and reduced Valyria's first child to a fraction of its power, you should be ruling Essos not being one of the many free cities, your power has been surpassed by the Triarchy of Myr, Tryosh and Lys and by Braavos on it's own. Aegon failed his ancestors, I will not fail you, with your might behind me I can lead you to create the second Valyrian Dynasty."

One of the Triarch's then addressed Aemond, she was an elephant by the name of Nelaera Velgyreon "War has long failed us, diplomacy now keeps us in power and our citizens safe. You have one dragon, a large one but old. How many years until she dies and then what, I know your family have more than one dragon on their side, how do you intend to fight them all if yours dies?"

Saera was the one to answer, "that's why you asked me to come, my children and I have dragon blood? Did you bring dragon eggs?" she questioned quickly, although knowing she was now to old to fly a dragon but her children and their children were not."

"No, I did not have a chance but you and I both know where there are some and I'm not talking about Dragonstone," Aemond answered with a smile on his face as he saw the Triarch member he knew to be a tiger, look very intrigued but the two elephants were not smiling.

"You give us possibility but no guarantee's and we will not bring war to Volantis over possibility's," Nelaera expressed powerfully, and at the signalled for her slaves take her back to her wheelhouse, but as her and the other Elephant Triarch were lifted into the air, they heard one word from Aemond.

"Dracarys!"

* * *

After the meeting in Visery's Solar, Daemon had been sort out by Ser Luthor Largent, his man in the Gold Cloaks. "Your grace, I've been given this by one of my loyal men at the gate, I was told to only deliver it to you and it bears the seal of House Martell. They must have known the men in City Watch are loyal to you above anyone else," Ser Luthor told his commander.

Daemon quickly checked, no one was in eavesdropping distance and then broke the seal on the letter, reading its contents. His eyes scanned back and forth widening as he read it, he folded it back up before quickly rushing to Rhaenyra's chambers, and they had to act on this quickly.

Her room was guarded by Ser Erryk and Ser Arryk but they let him pass and he quickly closed and locked the door, finding Rhaenyra in her smallclothes already in bed. Almost grinning, Daemon handed his wife the piece of parchment, "you are going to want to see this!" he told her laughing.

Rhaenyra quickly read through the few lines on the parchment before smiling. Today they had not only gained the Golden tooth but been offered a powerful marriage alliance that would change the course of Westeros. She beckoned Daemon into her embrace, this was worth celebrating.


	10. An Oath

**Author's Note**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story and character I introduce, eventually we will get to the point where I am creating my own characters as kid to the new matches, I may use some that exist but with different parents and circumstance who knows. Please Review as these encourage me to keep writing and go a long to way to show this story is read and get more readers.**

 **In a couple of chapters I am going to be doing a time jump and also introducing new Kingsgaurds for both kingdoms, would love people to send me suggestions for Kingguards members, either existing character from fire & blood and World of ice and Fire or character made up by you maybe with a short backstory and nickname. I am thinking of doing another battle for the white cloak. If you characters are used I will give you a shout out and a credit.**

* * *

Daeron had grown up in his brother shadow's not that they were more skilled then him but Aegon was the eldest and Aemond was the fiercest both better leaders, he had known his duty. He had been sent to Oldtown to squire for his mother's family and he would have quite happily remained there and married Bethany Hightower, her cute sweet smile, he could still see it but alas it was not to be as it was not his duty. He now walked back to his chambers flanked by two household guards, with the moonlight and torches on wall being the only thing illuminating the stone hallway. His large round quarters was situated at the end of one of the long corridors in the north eastern tower of the Red Keep. He entered his room leaving the guards standing by the door, he noticed two things when he entered, the window was slightly open and he wasn't alone, his sheets on his bed had been slightly ruffled where someone had sat down, he drew his sword but before he could call his gaurds he felt to soft hand son his shoulder and someone whisper in his ear.

"Ah disappointing, that was not the sword I was hoping to see." Smirked a soft voice behind him.

He sighed, sheathing his sword, "what are you doing here Rhaena?" he asked annoyed, he had a long day and all he wanted to was sleep.

"Is that anyway to speak to your betrothed," teased Rhaena taking her hands of his shoulders as he turned around, "I just want to get to know you that's all, I saw you on Tessarion today flying high above the city, I wish I had a dragon, I want nothing more than to be up there in the sky." Rhaena was now praying for a dragon from one of the egg's that she slept with each night.

He had never really taken an interest in Rhaena or Baela before because they were from the other side of the family but he suppose now since he was going to be marrying her to unite their families, he should at least try and be civil. "I tell you what if you leave me now, so I can get some sleep. I'll let you fly with me on Tessarion tomorrow for a short flight over the city in the afternoon but I've got to be up early for training with the Master-at-arms," he sighed but at that Rhaena suddenly perked up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to say thank you and rushed out the door much to the surprise of the guards leaving a bemused and confused Daeron in his quarters alone.

* * *

While that had been going no another royal couple had been bonding in a different way, celebrating the news of a letter they had received but now the initial joy and fun was over as Rhaenyra lay awake in her husband's arm as they recovered she began doubting the advantages of the marriage alliance that were offered in the secret letter from the Prince of Dorne.

"They don't offer the heir of Dorne in marriage, he offers his youngest daughter, does he mean to insult us at the same time as offering an alliance?" she scoffed as Daemon held her hands in his twisting his longer fingers through hers calming her.

"They are offering a marriage to Lucerys not Jaherys, not your heir. If they had suggested Princess Alliandra, I would have been more alarmed as she would be ruler of Dorne after her father meaning Lucerys would most likely go to Dorne which mean Dorne would gain a dragon, whereas now we gain a Dornish hostage in all but name, decrease the likeliness of Aegon forming an alliance with Dorne, there are no disadvantages to it and plenty of advantages."

Rhaneyra was still not convinced given Dorne's history with the Targaryen family, she sat up in bed remembering something, " This isn't the first secret letter that our family has had from Dorne and we've all heard the whispers passed from father's and mother's to daughters and son in our family about what was in that letter that was given to our Great-great-great grandfather when Dorne first sued for peace, the realm still believes it was a threat that made Aegon back down but we know, we've seen the box on Dragonstone that simply has the letter R carved into and we know it's contents. Dorne is manipulative, they brought the dragon skull as a truce symbol but also as warning but Aegon flew to Dragonstone to burn Rhaenys body in private, he was tired of the bloodshed and Prince Nymor had known it but knew if he delivered Rhaenys's body in full view of the court it would spark an ignition that would have started a war all over again but doing it in secret gave Aegon a way to save face and closure, they always think ahead. This could be a trap," she rambled nervously,

"My love, calm down, you always see the worse in things when there is no reason to, it makes you paranoid. This looks to me like an advantage to both sides a weak southern kingdom of Westeros," and with that he kissed her and pulled her back down to the bed.

* * *

The next day Cregan Stark was in the courtyard duelling with the Master-of-Arms at the Red Keep when Lord Dalton approached and offered to train with Cregan, they were both young lords, Cregan being only a couple of years older but they were very different.

"You think you can take me Northman, let's see if your skills can match an Iron born raider," dared Dalton challenging him as he pulled his long sword from his scabbard, walking closer to Cregan.

"You're a raider, I'm a swordsman, let's see who has the skills," Cregan told him gruffly holding the heavy ancestral blade of Ice in the air, daring him to come at him.

Dalton answered with quick slashes and hacks which were dogged or blocked awkwardly by the Valyrian great sword, Cregan kept him at sword's length just not giving him any chance to end the duel but giving ground not because he was outmatched but he was watching Dalton's technique learning before he made his move. At one point Dalton locked his sword with Cregan's both holding each other's blade in lock.

"You fight well for a barbaric Northman," spat Dalton cackling as he pulled his sword away stepping to the side letting Cregan lunge forward hitting thin air before whirling back around to face Greyjoy whom already on the attack again, hacking and slashing. By this time a reasonable size crowd had gathered to watch the duel, many whom were men and Lords from both their respective regions.

"You are so honourable Lord Stark," Dalton jested, "Unlike you I have fought in real fights and sometimes you got to get dirty," he finished kicking the dust and gravel up into his opponents face, blinding Cregan for just a moment but enough to press his attack but Lord Stark had been ready for a trick and that was when instead of trying to defend, he ducked narrowly missing the swing from Dalton's sword, he then turned to swing Ice right at Dalton stopping just a hair width from his skin on his narrow neck. Cregan stared deep into the eyes of his defeated opponent but started wondering why Dalton was smiling, until he looked down and saw Dalton's dagger point just off from piercing his belly. He almost laughed but stopped himself before gruffly giving a respectful nod before turning to walk away.

"Thanks for a good fight, pity your ancestors didn't give the dragons one, they were cowardly enough to bend the knee," Dalton taunted just loud enough for only Cregan to hear, which made him whirl back around to stare straight back at him.

"Torrhen knelt because he did not want another field of fire or Harrenhal, he valued lives over bloodshed," Cregan barked at him.

"And what has that got you, they leave you in the cold North alone, barely visit you but make demands, like give up land, pay taxes defend the wall, have they ever done anything fro you. Your ancestors bent the knee and did not fight but sometime I think the North got the worse deal, you're just eft forgotten," and with that Dalton laughed and walked away to join his fellow Iron Born.

He left Cregan brooding, as the young Northern lord knew Dalton had a point, although never raising in rebellion or fight the dragons, the North had been mostly forgotten and left to starve in long winters or deal with Skagos rebellion and wildling armies by themselves while they had given up land to the Night's Watch that had already begun to decline. Maybe it was time the North and the Starks got what was owed to them.

* * *

She found in him the godswood by the stump that had once been a wierwood. "Lord Stark you came to my chambers earlier seeking an audience with me, thank you for meeting me here but there can be so many prying eyes in the castle," she sighed holding her arm out gesturing for Lord Stark to take it which he did leading her through the garden.

"Your Grace please forgive my boldness but I have something to ask?" he stated, his voice slightly muffled by his dark brown beard.

"Ask away, Lord Stark and we will see of it's boldness," Rhaenyra countered, as her kingsguard followed dutifully behind her.

"Thank you Your Grace, we in the North have stayed content with just being left alone, we are far away in the North after all and don't need concern ourselves with the rest fo the realm and neither does the rest of Westeros concern itself with us, but now we find ourselves in a bigger world but in a smaller kingdom where we have become much more important in the scheme of things. If there was a southern war, it would be needed that our armies march south but I wonder would the same be if there was a Northern war, would the Riverlands, Cornwlands and Vale march North. Again forgive me for questioning your loyalty to our cause but if you allow me to explain me concerns. My Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather knelt to your ancestor, he bent the knee long before any other did without first fighting or resisting and yes we have been much left alone and guarded the North for your family, shown great loyalty but we have received nothing for this. When Skagos rebelled during the time of the in action of King Aenys, we raised our banner and defeated at great cost to my family losing a few brothers of House Stark, when two former Kingsguard forgot their oaths once again and started a rebellion in the Night's Watch, we marched North and then beyond the wall to end the threat. When Wildlings unite once again under a King and attack the wall we will crush them ocne again no questions asked no order need be given. When your Great Grandfather asked us to give more of our land the Night's Watch we dutifully followed that order, even though we were concerned about how long the lands would last under the Watch's care and already there is a decline but still we proved our loyalty, when I came of age and my Uncle was not willing the let go of power, the Iron Throne did not intervene, I dealt with it on my own and for that we have been visited once by King Aegon and once by King Jaehaerys and Queen Alyssa and never asked for anything but now I ask for something, not to ensure out our loyalty, you will always have it as we are Northman and we honor our oaths but because of our loyalty." Cregan explained as they continued to meander through garden, feeling the sea breeze against this face.

"And what is it that you ask?" Rhaenyra inquired bluntly.

"To unite our families, my wife is carrying my child, my heart tells me it is a boy. What I ask is that if there is a suitable match, my firstborn son be betrothed to a member of your family. Your family I know usually keeps marriages in family but they have married with other Houses, most notably Velareyon, Baratheon, Arryn and Hightower but never a House of the North." He explained, looking straight at Rhaenyra trying to glean any hint from her expression but nothing was showing, he got down on one knee and bowed his head. " Thousands of years ago the Manderly's fled north and my ancestors gave them land in return for their oath, I offer you that same oath that my family demanded from them, Grant me this and I give you my oath as a Northman and a Stark that we Starks will always be your men."

Thinking carefully how to respond, Rhaenyra knew this was a tricky situation, favour the starks and she could lose loyalty of the Iron Islands, The vale was already connected to her by blood and her family had risked their lives to defend the Riverlands, she knew Lord Cregan was a true honorable man who saw things in black and white, right and wrong. Could he truly serve her. But she also could see through his request, to what it really meant, the possibility of the North having dragons of their own but she knew her family could control that, so now it came to her how to answer and one thing was going her way, there were a lot of ifs in his request.

* * *

A couple of Day later Corlys, Daemon , Rhaenys and Rhaenyra had gathered together in Corlys solar to discuss everything had happened but also discuss appointments to her small council, it had been decided that with 6 months the realm would start to slowly split and first they had to choose their respective advisors to help them make that happen. Rhaenyra had already decreed that no one from her father council would be on hers, not even Lord Strong who was a lord in her new real, she wanted people whose loyalty could not be easily questioned, that was why there was only one candidate for her hand, many might have thought Daemon would be the choice but he hated governing preferring to lead and fight rather then pass laws, he would always have a place on council

"You honour me good-daughter," Lord Corlys said, "It would be my honour to serve to serve as hand to the Queen,"

"You have always been on my side and your experience and knowledge fo the world is surpassed by no one, there is no one else who I would rather have help rule the realm, but lets move on the rest fo my council, I'd like to hear your suggestion for Master of Ships first as that seems the hardest to fill since traditionally it has almost always gone to House Velaryeon."

"Well there are other members of my house that could have ably served but their loyalty lately is questionable with the rumours they besmirched only a year ago about your children, so let's move pass them. Another Crownland's Lord is a possibility perhaps Lord Celtigar or maybe House Mallister from the Riverlands. They have guarded Ironman's bay for thousands of years and are used to commanding ships albeit a small fleet." Admitted Corlys as he turned many pages though books of the ancestry of Houses of Westeros.

"What about a Northern house, "Rhaenys suggested, " House Manderly is use to working with ships and the current Lord has two son's both who I've heard are able warriors and sailors. Or a member of House Grafton of Gulltown."

More names were suggested as Daemon remained silent, noticing one name in particular being left out, "May I address the large dragon in the room, Lord Dalton Greyjoy despite being young has already shown himself a capable sailor, I hear his exploits in the Stepstones and the summer seas are quite marvellous, yes I know his is young, brash and arrogant but sometimes we must bring them into the fold to keep their loyalty," suggested Daemon, much to the shock of his wife Rhaenyra.

"We are already questioning his loyalty to my realm, I will not have him responsible for the Royal fleet, It seems a Manderly might be the best choice both for ability and politically, but we can come back to this latter, I think the Lord Tully would do well as master laws while I would like to hear your suggestions as well, I think Master of Coin will be a bit harder, we could look to Essos as Jaehaerys did but it might not help bind the realm together," she admitted.

"I would suggest House Grafton again, they have made Gulltown quite rich and are basically merchants themselves and are used to dealing with money."

The discussion continued for hours, always agreeing and then disagreeing as they went through what felt like most Lords in their half of Westeros from large too small. Choosing a Master of Whispers was mainly just to put someone as the scapegoat as they all knew who would really be the Master of Whispers while prince Daemon was around, The White Worm.


	11. Council's are called

It had been three months since Aegon had returned to the city following his injury at the hands of his brother Aemond, still there had only been whispers and rumours about him. In those three month's his father's health had worsen and he pent most of his time in his solar or chambers, the Grand Maester's did not think he would see the coming winter. The plans for splitting the realm were slowly coming into fruition, by year's end it would be time to start the move to Oldtown where they rule from. The issue was where in Oldtown would be his seat and how would it work with Highgarden, he had plan for that but those plans would take years to come into fruition but at least his advisors could be made aware.

He had summoned all the Lord of his new kingdom who were still in King's Landing. In this private chamber was Lord Ormund Hightower and his brother Ser Otto, his own mother Queen Alicent Hightower, Lady Deranna Tyrell, Lord Thaddeus Rowan, Lord Caswell, Lord Unwin Peake, Lord Borros Bartehon, Lord Jason Mallister, Lord Crakehall, Lord Farman, Lord Dondarrion, Lord Estermont, Lord Reyne, Lord Tarbeck and Lord Marq Ambrose. Also in the room and standing dutifully to his left was his brother Prince Daeron. Who looked happier than his normal reserved self and Aegon wondered what it was to bring more emotion out of Daeron when he was normally very reserved but he pushed that to the back of his mind, he had more important announcements to get to.

"Thank you to my loyal lord for coming, many have been asking me about the logistic of ruling from Oldtown, with ti still being Lord Ormund's seat. For the beginning the court will take place the Hightower as agreed with my kin Lord Ormund but I don't think it is right for a king to stay too long seat that is not his own, nor is itright to claim a seat away from my loyal lord so instead I will do what Aegon did and build a new one. I have already discussed it Lady Tyrell, and Lord Hightwoer, I will not be carving out a crownlands as Aegon did, taking land from my bannerman but taxes from all regions will support the building of the Castle with the Royal Treasury kept at Oldtown for now. The Castle will be built in bay of the Shield Island's where there is plenty of sparse land and notm many holfast already, another dragonpit will also be commissioned built within wall of the castle, a port and town will also be built and will be developed, for now it will be known as Aegonshold.

Many a lord murmured and chatted among themselves at this, Lord Lannister was pleased it was not cutting into his land but close enough to the Westerlands that they would still feel the positive effects. Lady Tyrell kept her face concealed, this was not an ideal situation they found themselves in, although Rhaenyra got the poorer kingdoms she already had the infrastructure sorted, they were having to build it. She did wonder how long ti wuld take until Aegonsholdbecame a town then a city taking people from her lands. Only time would tell.

Lord Baratheon couldn't help but smile, he had come out of this splitting of kingdoms quite well, the Stormlands had gained Massey's Hook but lost Ashford and it's land to the Reach, but he had claimed something that was priceless above all that, a betrothal that would soon be announced, one of his daughter's to Aegon's Heir. Baratheon blood would soon be ruling the Seven Kingdoms or half of.

* * *

Dalton Greyjoy was a young man, but not green he had already fought in many a raids and reavings in the Stepstones, but that was nothing from what the Iron islands had once been, he meant to return them to that glory but to do that he needed support of his fellow Lords and Captains in the Iron Islands and they needed time to prepare and they had it at least one year maybe two before the King's health failed completely. Since leaving King's Landing 2 months ago he had issues invitations to a gathering on Old Wyk on Nagga's Hill, where the Kingsmoots had once happened. Many had turned up, every captain of a ship had a voice but in the centre circle were his most powerful Lords. Lord Arthur Goodbrother had many a followers around him, while the two Lord Farwynd's of Lonely Light and Sealskin point had less. Lord Rodryk Harlaw was surround by the lesser Lords of the Island Harlaw, Kennings, Stronetree and Volmark. Next to them was the deeply religious Lord Sunderly surrounded by many a drowned men. The elderly Qorhin Stonehouse was sat on a large stone surrounded by his sons, Lord Davis 'the Repulsive' Botley, with the giant skin growth covering half his face had his hood up so not to garner stares. Many other lesser Lord's and captains were there, some he knew by name due to their reputation or having sailed with them. Looking around Dalton noticed Harren Greyjoy, a distant cousin captain of the Blood Kraken, Adaam Orkwood captain of Nagga's Fist, Kerren the Big Nose Captain of The Black Fury, Bennet 'Four fingers' Drumm having fingers in his youth doing the finger dance he was Captain of Widow's Bane. His brother Veron Greyjoy pointed out the aged but ferocious Gunthor 'the Godless Goodbrother, Captain of Silver Spectre and cousin of the current Lord of Hammerhorn and Perwyn Codd Captain of the Black Maid, people whose support he would need. As most had now gathered he signaled to his cousin Areon Greyjoy who blew on a horn signalling silence.

"Lord and Captains, I sent the ravens and word gathering you hear as a Storm is coming, and we must seize the opportunity and pay the Iron Pricece for it. We are the ironborn, and once we were conquerors. Our writ ran everywhere the sound of the waves was heard. My uncle showed me what was left of the old way, I have sailed to Old Ghis, raiding and pillaging ships and islands along the way, I have claimed four salt wives, I paid the iron price for this valyrian sword," he shouted carrying his voice, drawing his valyrian sword Nightfall that he had taken from a corsair in the summer sea, "I avenged my uncle's death at the age of five and ten, and you named me the Red Kraken. And it is time for this Kraken to be unleashed." Cheers started up before dying allowing Dalton to continue, "I days past our ancestor ruled a far greater kingdom until infighting allowed our enemies to push us back to the rocks we now find ourselves on. Many of you might be content to leave things as they are, be content with reaving far from our homes but I say a Storm is coming!. A storm that the drowned god will unleash, bringing thunder and lightning to the mainland. Against a united enemy we are merely small fish but when that enemy splits we are the shark. The Iron Kings once ruled the Arbor , the Shield islands, Bear island and most of the Western shore , King Harwyn Hoare contoured the Riverlands and ruled everything watered by the trident until the dragons came. The Storm will put out the dragon's flame, we must be ready!" he paused for a moment allowing everyone to take it in, but before he could continue Lord Arthur Goodbrother walked up to stand between Nagga's bone surrounded by his son's, who warned Dalton off.

"You are a boy speaking of dreams and not of reality of the man's world you live in. you say you can return us to the old way, I say all you can bring us is Fire and Blood and not our enemies blood. Our blood, the blood of our children and grandchildren. It was only 100 years ago long before any of our lifetimes but the stories have been passed from those who saw it, we cannot hope to match the power of the dragons," shouted Lord Goodbrother, "My house was also once kings like Greyjoys, our words are 'Answer the Call' but this is one call that we will not answer!" turning and marching back into the crowd heading to the steps to descend his ships.

"Then you will be the one bringing fire and blood to your children and grandchildren, you stand alone as Harren did when the riverlords turned on him, but if we stand together and use the sea to our advantage, dragons need land and dragons are vulnerable to dragons, with the kingdoms split we can pit them against one another, the Targaryen dynasty is held together by a few threads, one has already split away and could return to bring death from above at any time, if we plan and prepare right and play our part, we will bring back the old way." He roared lifting Nightfall into the air with much cheers including cheers from some of the lesser branches of House Goodbrother, "Lord Farwynd start building ships at lonely light, we must keep our plans hidden as best we can, all others start chopping tree, forging blades and training fighters a storm is coming and we shall ride it to riches and glory." His brothers and cousins started the chants of the Red Kraken and many more took it up as Lord Arthur stalked away, followed only by a few.

* * *

Grinning Daeron took Tessarion into a dive over King's Landing as Rhaena clung to his back, they had started flying together any chance they had between all their duties ,much to Aegon's annoyance of his brother being friendly with what he thought of as the other side. Daeron however sort pass the colours and bitterness of his older brother and his mother against his sister, his father had betrothed him to Rhaena and he would do his duty and it was easier to do your duty if you enjoyed it.

"We should return to the dragonpit, my father is making an announcement, leaving his solar and chambers for the first time in months. Something about a tournament" he had to speak loudly to be heard over the wind even with Rhaena sitting right next to him.

"Probably something to bring the realm together before he splits it apart," Rhaena laughs as she hold him tighter as they descended.

Hours later they were in the great hall, where King Viserys was seated at the bottom of the Iron Throne with no strength or will to climb to the top less he slip and die.

"My loyals lord and ladies, I appear before you today to announce a Great tourney, a test of skill upon foot, the prize to have the honour of donning the white cloaks of the Kingguards to protect my children. Currently we have seven Kingsguards but with the realm splitting it is necessary to split the Kingsguard and seek new ones, all knights of all births are welcome to attend provided that they are not married or already have fathered children. Lord Comannder Criston Cole will stay as Lord Commander for my son Aegon along with Ser Lorent Marbrand, Ser Willis Fell and Ser Rickard Thorne while Ser Steffon Darklyn will become Lord Commander for my daughter's Rhaenyra's Queensguard along with Ser Erryk and Ser Arryk Cargyll, the remaining spaces will be chosen from the tourney by Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenyra," Viserys announced with both his two eldest children by his side, he was then helped to his feet and escorted out back to his chambers carefully, he was still very weak.

As he left Baella pulled Jacerys through one of the side doors, "He talks so slow, I thought he would drawl on forever," she joked pushing him against the wall. "You've been so busy training and learning from the boring old maesters, we have had no time for ourselves." She finished kissing him, before grabbing him by the hand to pull him through the next door which she had discovered led to corridorsunderneath the Red Keep, that she had been exploring.

"I'd love to Baella but my mother wants me with her when she meets with her small council, and then I have to train with the master-at-arms again, then your father wants me with him when he inspects the Gold Cloaks," Jacerys explained sadly, as he went to kiss her again, which she returned before breaking it off and pouting.

"I wish we could just fly away somewhere, even just for a few days get away from all this royal stuff and duty, we both have dragons we could." She smirked.

"We could Baella and then give me mother a heart attack and get us both put under guard every hour of every day. I need to go to the Small council," and with that he gave her one last kiss before going back out the door and heading to his lady mother's chambers.

When he reached them he found the two brothers of the Kingsguard outside, greeting them both with a nod he walked in, taking a seat directly to the right of his joining the rest of the Lord's chosen. To Princess Rhaenyra's left was his step father Prince Daemon Targaryen, next was the Hand of the Queen, his Grandfather Lord Corlys Velaryeon, the Seasnake. Sat on Prince Jacerys right was the young Lord Paramount of the Riverlands Lord Elmo Tully, sat next to him was Ser Merrick Manderly heir to White Harbour, a renowned knight and newly named Master of Ships, Lord Kevan Grafton now Master of Coin sat proud with a straight back next to him and finally Lord Samwell Blackwood as Master of Whispers, whom had brought his son Benjicott to squire for Prince Jacerys and his daughter Lady Alysanne Blackwood to serve as a companion to Princess's Baella and Rhaena

Lord Cregan Stark had been offered a place by Rhaenyra on the small council but he had declined saying the North needed him and so did his wife who was heavily pregnant. Lord Dalton Greyjoy had not been offered anything due to his youth and the natural distrust of Iron Born.

Lord Elmo started the meeting with points of discussion, the splitting of the Realm's treasury, the building of a new castle in the Kingswood as border security, the whereabouts of the exile Aemond, he reported that no concrete sightings had been reported although , reports form the free city talked about flocks of animals going missing overnight. Lord Manderly spoke about the North and it's struggle in preparing for winter that was fast approaching, Lord Tully and Lord Blackwood both opened the discussion of repairing the damages caused by Prince Aemond and the matter of including the Golden Tooth into the Riverlands and the loyalty of House Lefford to them. It went on for hours and Prince Jacerys sat there dutifully listening to everything only speaking fi he was asked a question but taking it all in and learning.

* * *

Author's Note

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, surprised no one has mentioned the reveal about the letter in the previous chapter.

Also I am still in need of some character suggestions and nicknames and back stories for potential Kingsguards. Please leave in review or PM

Please Review the story it means a lot and is much appreciated.


	12. Knights all Arise

Word was spreading all over the seven kingdoms of Visery's announcements for the second War of the White Cloaks, the maesters had sent ravens to every castle and holdfast no matter the size and everyone who fancied their skill at sword and were a knight or noble son were heading in King's Landing to prove themselves, be they landed knights, sons of lords or hedge knights.

In the North Lord Cregan Stark had only returned back home to his pregnant wife a a couple of weeks ago after catching a boat to White harbour then journeying North to Winterfell on the road but all ready another trip was being organised back to the capital for the Second War for the White Cloaks, he would not be going however but many a young heir, lord or one of the few knights in the North were already gathering.

Winterstown was fulling with many people joining the retinue heading south. More rode in everyday, some with squires, other's just themselves and Cregan through a feast on the last night before they were due to leave for White Harbour meeting more knights there. Down on the floor far from the raised head table were the hedge knights, some well known to some Lords like Ser Darvon of Rillriver, a small village in the Rills or Ser Steffon 'The Swine' Stally, closer to the head table but still in the middle of the hall were the Landed knights and knights serving lordly houses like Ser Trystan 'Ironwill' Ironrath, Ser Maxir Porter, Ser Kevan 'Eagleeye' Condon and Ser Inan Coldrin. Further in near the raised dais were young second or thirds sons of Lordly houses eager to prove themselves like the Harbarad "Redman" Umber, whom already had fame for killing a wildling when he was ten who had been trying to kidnap his mother, there was Arthyr Locke of Oldcastle, next to him was Eddard Hornwood the ageing brother to the current Lord Hornwood , and Owen Karstark just to name a few. Amongst them were also some of the mountain clan of Norrey and Wull, more there for the feats but some were planning to travel to King's Landing to participate but most were just looking for a hot meal and a good dance.

Cregan was seated in the centre at the head table with his pregnant wife on his right, on his left was his Lord Cerwyn, a good friend and advisor who had helped him overthrow his uncle and cousins after he had come of age, conversation kept them busy but not so busy that Cregan was not keeping an eye on what was happening in the hall as music from the travelling bard's began to play and he noticed his half sister Sara Snow begin dancing with a knight of House Forrester. She was a wild one he knew, hard to control but he loved her dearly, he always joked there was some Mormont blood in her as she acted like one of the she-bears from Bear Island, preferring mace and mail over needle and thread. His sister's antics were not the only thing he noticed however, he had always been observant since he was a young kid and had lost this father at an early age, and it paid off as it gave him knowledge to use. In the corner he spied Lord Darryn Bolton talking quietly to the young Lord Shaun Wooldfield, while on the dancefloor Torrence Tallhart, heir to Torrhen's Square , dancing with the ever beautiful Lady Alys Dustin but it was not those things that made him stand up angrily, it was who he saw walking through the door, and the laughter died when the rest fot he room noticed the anger brightening in his face.

The man at the door was only a few years older than Cregan, just as tall but clean shaven, still dressed in winter gear and had a black wolf emblem on his leather armour but before he could speak Lord Cregan's gruff voice boomed throughout the hall "You dare show your face in these halls, I spared your life, cousin for the love we once had for each other but I banished you from Winterfell for the part you played in trying to keep the North from me, I was fair and just but now you break your word to me, I ask just once, Why did you come back Elric?" As Cregan finished speaking, two Stark men at arms quickly flanked Elric blocking a retreat.

"Cousin, I came only to ask for forgiveness and to beg your leave to join the party heading south for the Tourney. I figure for a Lone Wolf to survive he has to find another pack and maybe in King's Landing I will," Elric asked respectfully knowing Crgean was a man of few words, he did not expect a long reply and he was right Cregan simply nodded then turned his cloak almost knocking over a flagon of mead before he headed out a door and to his chambers, leaving the feats to resume but a bit less heartily.

* * *

In the Westerlands the news of the tourney heard a mixture of cheers and groans through out the region, many were worried about the rumours of the Iron Born activity and thought this tourney was a unnecessary distraction taking many knights away, while others couldn't wait for their chance to prove themselves. There was no big party or gathering though like the North, in the Westerlands knights were making their own way.

In a little village near the gold Mine of Nunn's Deep an ageing grizzled hedge Knight with his left hand missing 2 fiingers, a scar down his left check and a couple of broken teeth was yelling at his squire to saddle the horses and fighting thepay the inn keep, when the squire wasn't quick enough he felt a smack across his head from the knight's damaged hand. This was Ser Rufus 'Gorescar' of Red Lake, not known for his honour or chivalrous but for his brutality and strength, he got the scar fighting the outlaws known as the Forsaken Brotherhood who ahd inhabited the mountains around Deep Den. Rumour was that the man who had taken Ser Rufus's fingers died a slow painful death as Rufus slowly cut body party by body part of, bigger bits each time letting him slowly bleed out as he cauterized the wounds when the blood flow got to great, but that was only what the smallfolk said.

In the lavish seat of Hosue Reyne, deep in the caverns of Castermere to young sons of twenty and one of two nobles houses were sparring, both determined to make a mark in the tourney, both were not heirs to their respective houses but that was not the only reason for them both wanting to join the Kingsguard, neither of them planned nor wished to have a wife, it gave them no pleasure. They had been friends since Raymond Lannister, third son of Lord Geoffry Lannister of Lannisport had come to foster at Castamere when he was only seven years of age. He had quickly become a close friend and companion of the second son of Lord Reyne, Ser Leo 'the Bold Lion' Tarbeck, already famed in the Westerlands for his prowess with a blade having won a melee at the Tourney of Ashemark 3 years ago and had been knighted there.

Another party already on the move was currently travelling up the Gold Road as they had come from Lannisport, riding with them was Ser Emory Hill, the bastard of Lannisport, , Arthur Banefort, Ser Tobias Vikary, Ser Alyn Marbrand, cousin to a current Kingsguard member and Ser Robert Serret just to name a few. All were of noble birth but some were natural son's of Lords, a few were old, a few had never seen an actual fight but all thought they had the skill or right to be in the Kingsguard.

* * *

In The Vale the journey to King's Landing was tough, a few from Gulltown had chosen to take a ship but most had journeyed to the Gates of the Moon and planned to travel the High Road before it became to impassable due to snow in future years and through the Bloody Gate. The party was around 200 people, around 40 of them knights with squires, men at arms and many other followers tagging along. There were a mixture of second sons, sword swords, household knights and few hedge knights had joined the group. The most notable of the group were Ser Joffrey Arryn, distant relation to Lady Jeyne Arryn, Ser William Royce, second son the current Lord Royce and who wielded their ancestral Valyrian steel sword Lamenation, Ser Adrian Redfort, Ser Corwin Crane, Ser Arvin Templeton known as Knight of Eightstars as he only had 8 fingers after losing two in a fight. Ser Brandon "Bronzebell" Belmore rode a bit further back from the main group of young nobles preferring to hear the more interesting conversation from the Household and Hedge knight like Ser Ashtin the Stranger or Ser Elbert Staelle sworn to House Hersy of Newkeep. It was the fact that Ser Brandon was always using his ears to listen out to interesting conversation or information that he he was the first to notice the screams as mountain clansman appeared from the tree dressed in rudimentary and ancient armour with mainly stone and wood weapons but a few stolen and rusted longswords and axes. They came howling out of the trees and hedges and jumping down from the steep hill onto the narrow stony track that the convoy was trailing on. One of the Howlers jumped from a rock landing in front of Ser Corwin Crane, taking him by surprise as the clansman hacked his axe at the horse's leg causing it to keel over trapping his leg and stopping him getting to his sword, before he could do anything an axe hit his skull splitting it. Near the back of the column the followers, washer woman and servants were falling prey to attack, most of the knights and men at arms were either to busy reacting to the sudden attack on a force this size or could not get to them and the squires were doing their best just to survive but as one large bearded clansman with a painted face pushed one of the washerwoman up against a cart ready to force himself upon her, he screamed as a young boy barely 15 slashed a sword across his back, before pulling him to the ground and stabbing him in the eye killing him. The kid then turned to the next foe rolling under the club that was swinging at his head and going under it to stab in wildlings belly. He picked up his shield bearing the a crest showing 3 ravens carrying 3 hearts. Using it to smash another raider in the head knocking him flat out, then blocking another blow from an axe which jammed in-between the crack splintering the wooden shield. Using it to his advantage he twisted the shield, in turn twisting the arm of the raider who held the axe, leaving a large opening for him to thrust his sword point into.

Soon the numbers of new foes grew less and less but the bodies piled around the convoy had grown, at least twenty to thirty from the convoy lay dead, many of them women o, squire and men at arms but a few knights and nobles amongst them but among the survivors many of them were praising the valor of the young boy, merely a squire who had defended the rear of the convoy.

"What's your name, what house do you belong to and which knight do you serve" asked Ser Adrian Redfort

"Ser, my name is Qyle Corbray, son of Quellon Corbay, who is cousin to our Lord Leowynb Corbray, I was Ser Corwin Crane's squire," he bowed his head quietly, gesturing to the fallen knight who had his skull bashed in.

"It doesn't matter you are a Squire no longer," decreeded Ser Joffrey Arryn

* * *

"Down in the Reach one Lord had made a social trip back to his seat just to speak to his family in private, this was their chance to rise higher than ever before. Already he had begun his plan to whittle down the competition before they even arrived. A storm here, a wildling raid there, a accidental fall into a river, a horse getting spooked and injuring his rider. The normal tragedies that could befall knight.

As he stood in his solar with his closest confidants, all his sons were too young and not yet skilled enough to enter the tournament, instead he had chosen his bastard half brother Ser Mervyn Flowers, his nephew Ser Amurey Peake, newly knighted by his own father Ser Gedmund Peake, one of his household knights Ser Adian Norcross and finally one of his distant cousins Ser Jefferay Peake known as the Reckless.

"We have been laughed at and looked down upon too long, now with the splitting of Kingdoms we will be one of the most powerful Houses in the Kingdom after Lannister's Tyrells and Hightowers. We must get as close to the King as possible to make our House rise higher, remember it is Our Blood, Our Right, Our Strength." He declared quoting their house's words.

* * *

As ship that had traveled from Pentos was nearing towards King's Landing, a middle aged man stood at the bow staring out, he had never set foot in King's Landing thanks to his father being an exile but now he was returning to his roots, he would have revenge against the family that wronged his father, then exiled him for ten years, but just he could return home with the family he had created, he was stabbed by a bitch of a whore he had taken into his bed, leaving him a boy of six at the time with his mother a daughter of a powerful magister to care for him. Only 5 years later more tradedgy had struck,, his mother was raped and killed in the streets off Pentos late one night and his Grandfather fell on hard times so sold him a passing Sellsowrd company, where he earned his way up from being a servant to a squire then eventually to a knight, but he had never forgotten where he came from, the stories his father had told him of the Dragon's who turned against him and forced him to flee for his life.

Even over in Essos they had heard about the Second war for the White Cloaks, and knew this was his chance to avenge his father. He stroked his hand through his red hair which he had inherited from his father, turning he picked his shield bearing a griffin and strolled back to his quarters to gather the rest of his things before disembarking.


	13. Doubts and Duty

**King's Landing**

Jacerys flew above King's Landing, diving, circling and swopping below the clouds. Every direction he looked crowds were pouring into the city but he was too high to see the sigil's on their banners or hear the noise of the bubbling city but he liked that. Up here he could forget who he was for a moment , witht the wind lashing through his hair and hitting his face. Up here he was not a prince, heir to his mother and future King of the Andals, and the First Men, Lord of the Northern Westeros and Protector of the Realm and bound by duty. He felt privileged to be born into a great dynasty but he also knew one day it would be on his shoulders and that was an issue for him. Despite all his mother and family's denials he knew the truth about his father, the whole realm knew, you had to be blind to not see it and he had bee brought up being told to keep his eyes open. It could never be acknowledge, it would bring the whole realm crashing down and cause nothing but heartache and death. That's was why it was important for him to marry another Targaryen, he knew the reasons why his mother had instantly betrothed him to Baella, to make sure when he had heirs they would have more Valyrian features then he did. Every night he prayed to the seven he would not fail in his duty, as his mother did, choosing love over duty. That was what more worried him and kept him awake at night, he got on with Baella, he had fun hanging around with Baella but he did not love Baella as he knew his mother had loved his father, or Jaehaerys had loved Alysanne. Baella was wilful and adventurous which he loved and maybe that was it they were just to similar and had grown up so close but he didn't love her in that way and that was what scared him, if he ever met someone he loved would eh forget his duty, would he be willing to gamble with his families dynasty just so he could be with the person he fell in love with.

As he banked to the west he saw the sun fading and figured it was time to head back to the city, he had gotten lost in his thoughts and was almost over the Kingswood, for now he pushed his doubt to back of his mind, for now he would do his duty.

* * *

In Essos Aemond one-eye clutched his side as he clung to Vhagar who flew him away from Volantis. He had been naive and he knew it as he reflected back on how he got here in this situation. When he had first met with the Triarch's fo the Volantis and the two elephants Triarchs had refused his offer on an alliance, Vhagar had burnt them to a charred bones and the remaining Triarch, a tiger known as Krazher zo Aur had welcomed him back into Volantis like a dragonlord of the past but he soon came to realise after being kept in the place for months, they did not want him, they wanted his dragon, they didn't care about taking Westeros or even making a new Valryian empire only that Volantis the first child of the Valyrian freehold was once again the most powerful free city in the world. They hadn't wanted to play the long game of getting more dragon eggs and building an army no they want Vhagar and they wanted her straight away. After months of being shunned and ignored or postponed he confronted the the Triarchs now all belonging to the tiger party, Sarella had been with them as well. When he ahd stormed in demanding an explanation of why they had notyet started planning for war or negatiting with Bravvos for the three dragon eggs to help retake Westeros, Sarella had only laughed at him.

"Nephew, you do make me laugh. Did you really think we care about Westeros,?" she asked smirking as she had approached him, "I wanted nothing to do with that stinking city or continent, I made a kingdom for myself here and I'm not going to let your ridiculous fantasies of being able to take on about six dragon riders by yourself with maybe a few hatchlings, we don't want you, we just want a dragon." And with that she pulled a tiny dagger out that had been hidden as part of a broach in her hair and stabbed him in the side. At once a might roar had been heard in the palace and if not for the quick reactions of two of the Triarchs who had dived under a table, they would have been killed by smashed glass and bricks as a huge almighty beast landed on the roof sending it tumbling down. Flame had shot out of Vhagar's mouth burning the few guards in the room but to Ameond's surprise leave Sarella unscathed. Vhagar had twisted around in the small space her spiked tail knocking more of the wall down. Ameond had staggered clutching his side and used his remaining strength to climb onto his dragon, his last hope of getting any revenge.

That was where he found himself now, if the dagger had been any bigger, he would be dead, he had managed to staunch the bleeding using fire but now found himself with no plan and no place to go. If he went back to Westeros he would find himself outnumbered to quickly to doing but maybe a burn a town or two and that would not be his legacy. His family had abandoned him, his birth right and destiny taken away he would make sure they were punished even if it meant his life as well. But how could he do that. He needed some help or to manipulate someone, he wished to cause a war and he had a powerful weapon to do that with. He suddenly knew where he had to go, 2 cities should be enough. As he flew of the Rhoynar he head west, once he reached his first target he would head North and release a plague upon his family. They would fear for their lives, have no where to hide and he would be the one responsible.

* * *

In King's Landing huge feast was underway in the Great Hall, nearly 700 nights had turned up from across Westeros to fight for the honour to wear a white cloak. Tomorrow the lists would start first with Melees of 100 people designed to whittle down the competition to the last 20 left standing in each group, then the duels would starts all until 3 from each kingdom had proven their worth to wear the white cloak.

Up on the head table were the royal family, with Aegon's Family on the left of King Viserys and Rhaenyra's sat on the right side. Thought many lord's and ladies took note to see Daeron sitting on the right side between Baella and Rhaena and chatting and laughing along with Jacerys and Lucerys much to the look of contempt from Aegon the Elder, as his wife heavily pregnant wife Helena did her best to control their children.

Near the back of the hall was the table that housed hedge knights and freeriders, many of them were drunk and singing and dancing around the table, a knight rom King's Landing with a a large black painted flea on his coat of arms , had a large tankard in his hand and was slamming it on the table boisterously spilling ale everywhere which some splashed in the face of another man, a large bald older hedge knight known as Ser Borrys the Battlegrim, the drink dripped from his grey beards as he thundered in anger, picking up a silver plate and slamming into the knight's back causing him to slam head first into a large pie causing raucous laughter from all around including the knight himself and Ser Borrys. More ale was downed between them.

On another table made up of Reachmen, many of them were sadden that the fame Ser Jarras Tyrell known as the Thorn's dagger was not there, he was an elder second cousin to the current young lording Tyrell, he had meant to come but an unfortunate accident had happed on the road when his saddle belt had snapped causing him to fall off his horse as they rode by Bitterbridge haveing met up with more knight's form the Reach including men of House Peake and House Rowan. A horse behind him had not been stopped quick enough trampling him break a leg and one of his arms, he was carried back to Bitterbridge where he now lay in agony.

Not all the the Reach Knights were saddened that their champion was not there, many saw it a blessing, giving them more of a chance to win the war of white cloaks. Ser Hugh Hightower was laughing loudly with S Ser Mervyn Flowers and Ser Amaurey Peake. Ser Ruban 'Rockfist' Redwyne was at the end fo the table having an arm wrestle with Ser Javvar Roxton, brother to current Lord Jon Roxton. It was a one sided affair a sit had been all evening, Ser Ruban, hadn't gotten the name 'Rockfist' for nothing. He could break a brick with his bare fist. Knights from all over the realm had been challenging him and not one had beaten him in an arm wrestle, the only one who had come close was Ser Harbarad 'Redman' Umber. Many hoped his skill with blade did not match up to his strength in his arm.

Back up at the top table near the edge sat Lord Borros Baratehon, looking mighty pleased with himself now one of his daughters would be married to Aegon's heir, but the smile was wiped off his face when one of his men approached him to tell him some sad news. The Stormlands favourite knight and one of the favourites in the upcoming tourney had not arrived,, scouts had been sent to find Ser Larris 'Thunder Breaker' Dondarrion a seasoned knight from the Dornish marshes who had killed many a bandit and raider fr mountain and had slain the Butcher of the Rainwood a famed outlaw in the Stormlands who was most famous for leaving the bodies of the people he killed sliced open and chopped with precision like a butcher would do to a piece of meat. One of the scouts had found Ser Larris's body and horse on the other side of the Kingswood, burnt to a crisp appearing like he had been struck by lightning in a recent storm.

Rage filled Lord Borros's face as he slammed his fist on the table startling many a people including members of the royal family and causing the young Viserys and Jaehaera burst into tears causing their respective parents to single their handmaids to take them to bed. Lord Borros also stormed off closely followed by Lord Royce Caron of Nightsong, Lord Robbet Connignton of Griffin's Roost, and Lord Ralph Buckler of Bronzegate, to discuss the tragedy and assure their leiege lord that they still had capable knights such Ser Randar Storm Bastard of Greenstone, Ser Steffon Connington, Ser Byron Swann and many toher second sons and Knights of lesser branches of lordly and knighted houses.

As these four lords were walking through the hall of the Red Keep they were confronted by a lone knight with red, shaggy hair that awkwardly hung over a strong, lived-in face, he had narrow hazel eyes which seemed to be staring straight into nothingness, he was in his late thirties and you could tell from just the look on his face and a scar on his left cheek that he had lived through much, the shield he carried bore the emblem of House Connington but reversed colours and facing the opposite way.

"You Ser", barked Lord Robbett Connington who had noticed the shield straight away, "name yourself, who dares use the emblem of my house?"

The red haired knight, knelt down on one knee before declaring, " I am Ser Bryce Connignton, Son of Lord Roy Connignton, exiled by King Jaehaerys for false crimes committed against his daughter. I have come home to restore my father's name and gain justice for my family. I do not intend to press my claim to Griffin's Roost, all I ask is for your support in the the upcoming tourney.", he bent his head dutifully holding out his sword.

"Rise Ser Bryce , Knight of Griffin's Roost. Welcome Home." Lord Robbet announced looking at Lord Borros who was also smiling.

Back in the hall the music had started, with many a bards and bands taking turns playing songs, many shouted out by knights and drunks. Jacerys Veleryeon was singing along to Bear and the Maiden affair along with Lucerys, Baela and Daeron when a serving girl caught his eye. She was probably a few years older than him. Her hairs was a long beautiful snowy white tied in braid, to reveal a furrowed, cheerful youthful face, she had shining black eyes that darted around the room taking everything in as if this was her first time serving in the great hall. If Jacerys had not been distracted by the girl so much, he might have noticed the knight sitting on the Northern table who had a Direwolf pin on his cloak also staring at the girl but not in attraction but because he recognised her and couldn't help but smirk before calling out the musician requesting the song Brave Danny Flint which was about a girl who disguised herself as a boy to join the Night Watch but met a sad ending.

After many hours the hall began to empty and servants began the long task of clearing it up, as knights went back to their quarters either in the Red Keep if they had a high enough status or in Inns in the King's Landing, many drunk or tired and not fully aware of their surroundings but they knew they needed some rest for the beginning of the tourney in the morning.

In the streets of King's Landing Ser Merrell the Bold, a landed knight from Blackwater bay staggered back to his inn on Eel street, he took a turn off Steel Street down a alley he knew would take him to his Inn quite quickly. As he was nearing the end a man came out of the shadows, Ser Merrell had just enough time to notice the scars reaching from just under the right eyebrow and running towards the other eye before a knife pierced his belly causing him to fall to the floor in pain before he was stabbed agin but this time in the eye. The scarred man grabbed Ser Merrell's money bag that was attached to his belt before running off into the shadows.

At this point no one knew that the shadows cast by the buildings of King's Landing were not the only shadows they should be aware of, fear and death was coming to Westeros but by not the means many thought it would.

 **Author's Note**

Thank you to everyone who is the reading the story still, I would love to read more reviews of the story and your thoughts. I hope people are noticing the clues and hints I keep leaving, or I think I am leaving throughout the story and the minor characters form Fire and Blood that I either mention or pop up. The Second War of the White cloaks will begin in the next chapter, if anyone has any more knight or character suggestions I would still love to hear them.


	14. A Clash of Steel

The clash of steel weapons could be heard for miles outside of King's Landing, a huge arena had been set up outside the city, it had been decided that to whittle to competition down from nearly 700 participants that 6 melees would be held of around hundred men each with the last 20 in each going down to 1v1 duels for the glory of wearing the white cloak. With seven positions needing to be filled, four for Rhaenyra's Queen's guard and three for Aegon's Kingsguard it had been decided that only nobles/knights from their respective kingdoms could gain a place in each of their guards.

Three of the melees would consist of people of the North, Riverlands, Crownlands and Vale, and the other three of men from the Reach, Westerlands and Stormlands, hedge knights were spread amongst them plus a few knights from Dorne who had chosen to enter.

The first one had started and there were already favourites amongst the small folk. It had started with 100 armoured knights charging at each other on foot with blunted steel weapons from opposite sides of the circular area that had been created. Even The Royal family had been split between two raised boxes on opposite sides, Viserys was too ill to leave the castle so the family had been split the Greens on one side and the blacks on the other although once again Daeron was sitting with Rhaena on the side of the blacks. The small folk didn't notice or care all they were enamoured with was the clash of steel. This melee consisted of mostly Northerners, a few hedge knights and some Crownland knights but it was a Mystery knight who seemed to have already garnered the most attentions. Already 20 or so knights had fallen, either to bruised and beaten to get back up, knocked unconscious or worse could have taken a grievous blow. Even blunted weapons were dangerous.

The Mystery knight who the crowd had dubbed white spectre was small in stature compared to others but was using that to their advantage, attacking lower on their opponent beneath their weapons. Elric Stark, known as the Lone wolf, the estranged cousin of Lord Cregan Stark was keeping a close eye on the mystery knight, although doing his best to not engage them, he was too busy anyway as all burly 7ft of Harman 'Redman' Umber approached him after literally throwing a lightly armoured knight out of his way, armed with 2 battle axes swinging them both at Elric, all he could do was jump back against the wooded barrier, narrowly missing the axes as they slammed into the ground with Umber pulling them out of the ground, then taking a second swing.

On the other side of the arena near where the Greens' box was located the aged and greying hedge knight Ser Davron of Rillwater was fighting with a style not many south of the neck had seen. He fought like a wildling, lightly armoured with no helm showing of his bloodshot amber eyes. He was more berserker than swordsman but the crowds were cheering him on as he smashed the hilt of his sword into face of the young Eddard Hornwood, if it wasn't for his half helm his face might have never healed, instead he might have just escaped with a broken nose.

In the centre of the field a 2 man team had formed, back to back Ser Harrold Darke and Ser Robert Darklyn, cousin to Rhaenrya's Lord commander Ser Stefon Darklyn. House Darke was a distant relation to House Darklyn so they had formed an alliance based on kinmanship. They stood back to back taking down the each on coming opponent , defending themselves as well as each other.

Another hedge Knight known as the Swine thanks to his pig like nose and flat face along with his greasy hair and sleazy look that had earned the disgust of many a woman in taverns all over the Riverlands and the North, was using a mace to knock opponents down before coming face to face with Trystan 'Ironwill' Forrester. At age eight and ten he was one of the youngest there but he was already known in the North for killing many a wolf and outlaw in the Wolfswood with his bastard sword known as Wollfsbane. He stood tall and was of average build and dark brown hair, he had a a defiant feel about him. He had grown up his whole life knowing he was better than his elder brother but knowing he would never inherit their families seat of Ironrath so had need to create his own path. He swung wolfsbane at Steffon 'the Swine' Stally who brought up his shield to block it but Trystan's swing was to strong and it pushed him back slamming Steffon into the wood barrier causing him to slump over, but that didn't seemed enough for Trystan. Even with him out cold that wasn't enough for Trystan who stabbed his sword straight into Steffon causing him the crowd to gasp. Deaths were not uncommon in melees but for one like that it was just brutal.

Soon it was down to final twenty and the horn was blown by one of the announcers which caused the fighting to stop. Among the reaming twenty were the mystery knight White Spectre, Elric Stark the lone Wolf, Harman 'Redman' Umber whom once again had earnt his name with his hands covered in blood after latterly punching an opponent in the face repeatedly until they were out cold, a young second son Owen Karstark whose shoulder was bleeding and his nose broken, both Harrold Darke and Robbert Darklyn, Tyrstan 'Ironwill' Forrester had clinched his way to the end, as did Ser Davron of Rillwater and Kevan Condon nicknamed eagleeye by the small folk his skill to throw any of the discarded weapons on the floor at his opponents hitting their mark every time.

Jacaerys was sent down by his mother into the arena accompanied by Baella to personally congratulate each person who had survived till the end. Many were bloodied and bruised and through all this the White Spectre kept their helmet on and barely spoke a word. Neither Baella or Jacerys could tell who was between the tiny slit in the helm.

Back in the box Rhaena, Jacaerys, Lucerys, Baella and Daeron were busy chatting about who the White Spectre could be, a topic that was also hot amongst the smallfolk as well, while the arena was cleared and made ready for the next melee and injures seen to by the Maesters standing by.

"The way he fights defiantly makes me think he is from the North! Daeron stated strongly as if it was not up for discussion.

"Who said it was defiantly a man?" his betrothed Rhaena asked indignantly which made Daeron shut up for a moment before saying it is law that a Kingsguard must be a knight and only men can be made knights, which Baella retorted saying laws could be changed.

"I think the White Spectre is a wildling who killed a knight south of the wall and stole their armour," Lucerys inputted excitedly.

"Well they are shorter so perhaps it could be a crannogman, but they barely leave the neck." Suggested Jacaerys, he was sure the way they moved or something about the knight just seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. More theories and rumours were flying through the crowds of the noble lord and ladies and the tightly packed in smallfolk. Some said it was Lord Cregan Stark himself who wished to give up power and guard the king, a few thought it could be Aemond one-eye returned to take revenge on his family and more still thought it was Prince Daemon even though he was inthe box seated next to Princess Rhaenyra.

The melee's continued for the rest of the day with each having it clear crowd favourites and memorable moments. During the second melee of the day Ser Gyle Yronwood from Dorne made a impressive showing being named by the crowd as the One who stood Ground, barely moving from thes pot he started on, he pivoted and dodged, taking on each opponent as they came at him, putting the Vale knights in their place. Ser William Royce had also earned the crowds favour and impressed the nobles favour when he shown off his skill with a sword even fi it was not his normal choice fo weapon being his ancestral Valyrian blade Lamenation. The young and newly knighted Ser Qyle Corbray after the events of the highroad proved a hit among the ladies, thanks to his youthful look and his stern blue eyes with his short curly black hair and his prowess with a blade many took to calling him the 'Young Raven'. A hedge knight known as Ser Perkin the Flea who had a reputation in King's landings brothels was booed when he fought dirty, attacking knights from behind and throwing sand in his opponents face, yet he too made it to the final twenty. Ser William Royce and Ser Jofferey Arryn worked as team and took out Ashtin The Stranger a hedge knight and Adrian Redfort. Ser Arvin Templeton known as the knight of Eightstars used a Halberd instead of a sword keeping all his opponents at a distance while Brandon ' Bronzebell' Belmore a surpassed favourite was knocked out in matter of minutes when he tripped over a fallen body and his head hit the side wall which caused laughter throughout the crowd.

During the third which consisted of mainly Stormlands knights, the most impressive showing was the odd one out, a Tyroshi sellsword who had been knighted while served in the Company of the Rose, a company which had originally been formed of Northern exiles when Torrhen Stark knelt. His name was Araro Flaeren but the crowd called him 'Bluebeard', he wielded a Braavosi Blade and was much more agile in the other knights. He was not the only one in that melee who had spent time in sellsword companies in Essos, Ser Bryce Connington made sure that everyone knew how much conflict he had seen in Essos by the way he fought, It was like a man possessed. Randar Storm the bastard of Greenstone attracted the attention of Aegon's Lord Commander Criston Cole, the knight couldn't help but admire the skill of a fellow knight, his armour remained unscratched. Harlan 'The Homeless' Smythe dressed in his battered armour and rusted sword realised almost straight away he was outmatched and crouched down cowering in fear until Byron Swann knocked him out with one blow from his shield to the top of his head.

The Riverlands Melee had some of the most horrific barbaric fighting thanks to Ser Quentyn 'Mad Axe' Blackwood charging straight towards Ser Dayron 'The Mule Rivers Bastard of Stone Hedge and son of the current Lord Bracken. No one else paid them any attention, their fight lasted the entire melee with both of the bruised and bloodied but still standing grinning gormlessly. Ser Glendon Goode quickly incapatced Loreth Landsdale taking out his leg with one quick swipe to his armoured chaps before knocking him down with a hefty blow to the chest. A hedge knight Ser Harry Penny whom had a curly moustache that poked out of his helm got taken out by Ser Gravven Sawler.

While all this was happening, over on the other side of the world , a fire was starting, a fire that could start many more fires even once it had gone out. A fire that would send flames and ashes throughout the known world.

 **Authors note.**

 **Hope you are all enjoying it. Please Read and review.**

 **Who do you think the mystery knight known as the White Spectre is?**

 **What is the fire that is starting?**

"


	15. Battle Burned

He was still injured, his wound had barely healed, his flesh was charred and he could smell the burnt flesh through his nostrils. The smell was almost rotten but that had not stopped him, he was now at this final destination before heading back home to laugh at the chaos he has caused. Braavos, the one and only free city which had not been part of the Valaryian Freehold, they despised and feareddragons and their riders ever since their founding as slaves revolting from their masters and fleeing to the north. Now thought as He banked Vhagar around, making another line over the city breathing fire all over the city, steam was rising the canals, they finally knew what the wrath of a dragon meant, He looked below and saw the large golden temples were catching fire, the flames burning so hot, the metal was melting like lava and the stone and marble was cracking and twisting, even the white marble of the tallest temple was melting. The wooden housing had been the first to collapse, tumbling into water when the weight was too much for the burning wood.

He was too high to really make out anyone but he could hear the screaming, the panicked voices of the people finally realising their worst fears, the dragon lords had not forgotten them and now he was fulfilling what his family should have done when Valyria, burning there enemies, the ones who thought they had over thrown the yoke of the mightiest dynasty the world had ever seen.

The Giant Titan that was meant to protect them rang it's bell uselessly, what could it do against the power of the one of the mightiest beasts to ever have lived. He turned around to face the harbor and set Vhagar on ships the mighty fleet of Braavos, but ti burned so easily, wooden ships against dragon flame., The grand sails burned quickly but helped continue the fire onto the masts which then easily cracked under the immense heat. They then came crashing down with such force that they split some oft he smaller ships in two, or cracked the hulls of others, the ones that hadn't already begun sinking thanks to the fire that is.. The bronze on the Titan glowed bright orange and started to slowly misshape, spitting chunks of molten metal into the water.

As he continued to set Vhagar on the helpless city, the city that eh knew would still survive even if he burned it all and that was he was counting on. Braavos would seek vengeance against what they would think was an unsanctioned attack from a dragon rider. That would lead them to the only one obvious conclusion; this attack was ordered by the head of the only remaining dragonriders left in the known world. Suddenly a ballista bolt flew past his left and he knew enough damage was done at that point, he had purposely left some of it Braavos untouched including a certain building. It was time to head west. Hopefully his family would be happy to see him

* * *

The melee's continued with more knights and young nobles getting hurt, injured or worse killed. The Westerland's melee was underway, The Bastard of Lannisport Ser Emory Hill was easy to spot thanks to his This flat top helm with a squared, v-shaped opening leaving his bright blue eyes on show, but it was his skill and ferocity that everyone was shocked at. He used every advantage he could get kicking or tripping his opponent then hitting them until they yielded or were knocked out.

Ser Rogar Crakehall started out being known as 'Big Boar' but by the end thanks to one burley hedge knight breaking his arm he was known as 'Brokenboar', partly due to the broken arm and partly due to the fact that he wouldn't stop sobbing in pain

Two knights caught Daemon's Targaryen's eye, they weren't working together but they were avoiding each other, but the look on their faces showed not fear but love, as if they were afraid to lose one another, he had seen that look too many times, in his own reflection and others. When his first wife was on her deathbed, when Rhaenyra had watched Jacaerys join him to track Aemond, and when Lucerys had taken out Aemond's eye. It was a look reserved for someone you loved and could not live without, but these were to sons on great noble houses, he recognised Raymond Lannister thanks to his golden lion helm which was twinned with the other knights helm which was a lion but of a different coat a bronze one. This was Leo 'The Bold Lion' Reyne, an already well renowned tourney knight and Ser Raymond Lannister, third son of the current Lord Lannister.

Ser Raymond Lannister in an effort to not have to fight Leo, he instead turned to fight an elderly and ugly hedge knight known as Rufus 'Gorescar' of Red Lake. He wielded a Warhammer and was swinging it with such ferocity he was lifting people off their feet and slamming into either the floor or the walled fence. Ser Alyn Marbrand used agility to his advantage, dressed in leather armour rather than metal, it had many vertical layers of leather with squared edges and decorative pieces representing flames. It covered almost everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but the sides were uncovered but it meant it didn't restrict his movement giving him more flexibility when moving which he used to his advantage taking out Arthur Banefort and Ser Edam Maller. Ser Borrys Battlgrim a hedge knight who had seen many a battles and had a sullen sunken expression always, he had backed himself against the wall and was aggressively bashing anyone and everyone who came near him with his double sided long axe. The ones left standing at the end included both Ser Leo and Ser Raymond, Ser Alyn Marbrand, the Bastard of Lannisport, Ser Borrys Battlegrim, Ser Adrian tarbeck and Ser Rufus 'Gorescar'.

The final melee for the men of the Reach and this was different kind of fight as immediately it showed there was one house who was willing to do whatever it took to get a knight in the Kingsguard, House Peakes had five knights and they weren't just not fighting each other they were acitvly working together to take opponents down with sheer numbers rather than skill much to the disappointment and boos of the crowd . Lord Unwin Peake was acting smug much tot eh disdain fo the other lords as they looked on as Ser Mervyn Flowers, Ser Amurey Peake, and Ser Adian Norcross Ser Jefferay 'The Reckless' Peake were working together to take on knights who had superior skill than them but could not handle the combine skill of 4 swords. This was not against the rules just considered dishonourable in the tournament. But they were not the only ones to reach the final twenty, another mystery knight had taken front and centre, this one being called the Beast thanks to his huge bulk and his helm which resembled a monster of some sorts but after the melee he was known as the Bloody Beast thanks to his ferocity as even when they opponent had fallen he kept hitting until blood began splattering which caused many smallfolk to think he could be a Dothraki in disguise, while other smallfolk were saying he was Brandon of the Bloody Blade reborn, whereas more thought that his ferocity mush mean he was an uncivilised Dornishman or even an Ironborn reaver. Ruban 'Rockfist' Redwyne smashed a hedge knight face in and his teeth out with one blow from his armoured fist. Ser Javar Roxton, cousin to Lord Jon Roxton dazzled the crowds with his blade skills, taking out foe after foe while not getting hit once. One knight that drew the crowds not for his prowess but for his jokes and jests, Ser Lucion Osgrey being called the 'Lion Jester'. He lasted quite a long time staying at the edge of the arena hurting his opponents with words rather than swords much to the amusement of the small folk.

And with that the sun was fading fast and the melee's for the day were over, the next day the duel's would begin, four 1v1 at once with the arena split into four sections, the servants and maesters had a busy night of clearing the field of blood and tending to the wounded knights and clearing the dead. Blood stained the sand all over the area and splats could be seen up the sides of the walls.

* * *

Up in the castle another feast was going on but a few of the royal family had instead chosen to dine together in one of their Solar's, Jacaerys, Lucerys, Joffery, Baella, Rhaena and Daeron were altogether discussing the events and chatting joyfully. Only a year ago you would have not found Daeron even saying a friendly word to any of them for fear of what his brothers would say but now he was engaged to Rhaena by order of the king, things were changing, he found he got on with all 3 of his nephew's even if their father was a lie they were still his nephews and now he would do his best to protect them.

"If Borros Battlegrim wins, I am asking my brother not to bestow a white cloak, he might be a good fighter but he is ruthless and has no honour," Daeron told the rest of the table as food was served around them.

"Well I hope Owen Karstark wins, he is as chivalrous as he is handsome and a skilful fighter as many a knight," cooed Rhaena dreamily at her betrothed, trying to make Daeron jealous.

Lucerys was busy discussing his favourite moments of the day with Joffery as he stuffed his face with Lamprey pie. They chatted about like when Ser Barnard Musgood smashed Oscar Webber'ss leg in with his mace, causing a loud crack to beard that was only silenced by the scream on the young baby-faced knight. Grease dripped of Joffery's hand as stabbed his fork into the table in out rage that Lucerys disagreed with him over whether Ser Harrion Chapmyre was either brave or stupid as he wore barely any armour and used a spear to help him flip over his opponent, leaving them open to attack him from behind before darting around 2 more opponents using jumps and flips keeping them at arm's lengths.

While the discussion was going Jacaerys was suddenly distracted because a serving girl had walked in, the same one who had caught his eye at the feast, but now she her white snowy hair was slightly dishevelled, like she had been wearing something on head that had messed up her braid, a dark bruise had formed to the right of her jet black eye and as she put a bowl of food down, he noticed she had cuts on her arm and bruises on her knuckles. The others were too busy chatting to notice or did not care fi they did, but he wanted to know, if someone was hurting this girl he wanted to know why but didn't want to draw attention of his siblings, so he pushed it to the back of his mind for now but noticed as she walked out of the room thought he caught a glint of silver underneath her tunic, a servant with a necklace he thought. It was not something you saw everyday and knew something was up here but he did not want to concern the rest of his family for now so did not want to bring it up in front of them, they would just accuse him of over thinking.

He had a long day ahead tomorrow so excused himself of the conversation and the meal and left taking the long walk back to Maegor's Holdfast where his chambers was, walking behind him was Ser Erryk Cargyll one of his families current kingsguard. As they walked down the long barren corridors and down the echoing stairs, Ser Erryk grabbed his shoulder warning him to stop.

"Someone's being following us since we left your brothers solar." Ser Erryk warned gravely, drawing his sword and pushing Jacaerys against the wall, it seemed unlikely that someone had gotten in the red Keep undetced but no risks could be taken. Now he too could hear the footsteps following them and they waited to see who it was, friend or foe.

As the stranger peered around the corner, Jacaerys heaved a sigh of relief as it was a knight he recognised from the tournament one who had made it past the melee Ser Bryce Conningon who he had heard had recently returned to Westeros from Essos. The returned exiled simply nodded as he walked pass before turning the next corner disappearing from sight. He turned his head back toward Ser Erryk now about to ask him if it was okay to continue when he noticed Ser Erryk still had his sword draw but he no longer had Ser Erryk's face. The main dressed in kingsguard armour grabbed him by the throat , picking him up as he started to struggle to breath hitting man but doing no effect, he simply managed to gasp the word "Who" before it came impossible to talk.

"Braavos does not burn so easily and we do not fear the dragons," spoke the man relatively calm as he squeezed the life out of him. His struggle was pointless he knew he would soon be dead and things started to flash through his mind, he feelings for Baella, his hate of duty, the truth about his father, his annoyance of his mother and finally questioning what this man meant by Braavos does not burn.

Just as he came resigned to death, and eh began to black out, he felt something wet splash on his face, and as he began to regain focus in his eyes he saw what appeared to be a digger poking out the of the man's eye right at his level before the body slopped to the floor as the life went from it and he too fell to the floor with a thud wheezing for air. Standing over him was the serving girl with the bruises and the furrowed, cheerful youthful face accompanied by Ser Arryk looking mournful as they stood over the body of the man who had been disguised as his brother.

Just then before anyone could say anything donging could be heard ring throughout the city.

"Warning bells, the city is under attack," Ser Arryk said stating what Jacaerys has been thinking, "I must get to the Holdfast. It is not safe out here, this girl found my brother dead stuffed in an oven. I knew he was guarding you and so we came to find you."

"But who's attacking the city? And how do I know you are really who you say are?" he demanded suddenly realising he couldn't trust anyone right now, not after what just happened. "Ser Arryk what did you say to me in the duelling yard on Dragonstone last time we practiced?"

"Your grace, is that really necessary?" asked Ser Arryk, before answering when Jacaerys gave him harsh stern look, all this time the bells were continuing to ring. "I said if you hope to win every fight you find yourself in, always fight riding your dragon."

He smiled knowing it was him but then a noise was heard that wiped the smile of his face, a roar so loud it could only come from one animal. Vhagar had returned.


	16. A Dragons Roar

**Prince Daemon's POV**

Nothing ever happened while he was at the dragon pit, nothing ever happened really ever for there to be a rider sleeping at the dragon pit but ever since it had been built the tradition was for there always to be at least one rider there. Now it had come even easier since the old Kings times, in those days it had normally been either his Prince Aemon or his own father Prince Baelon and Alyssa or Princess Rhaenys had also taken their turns but now with so many more dragon riders and all the royal family staying in the city they were taking it in turns buts nights likes this was when he truly thought that his step-son Lucerys truly had a good idea to find more dragon riders from those bastards of the Royal Family that had popped up over the years. They would be far more expendable then members of the Royal Family and it would mean he didn't have to miss feast or celebrations. He was a Prince of the realm and yet he was stuck in a dark dingy Dragon pit with poor accommodation just in case his mad nephew decided to bring Vhagar out from what ever hole he was hiding in. His spies had heard rumours of a secret meeting outside Volantis. All the Triarchs had left the city at once and only 1 had returned now. Apparently Tigers were finally clawing back power from the Tusked Elephants, but these were only rumours nothing confirmed. It always took months for proper news to reach the other side of the world and many of his little spies had not made contact for a while which normally did not concern him but when no word had reached him from Pentos and Braavos for around 2 weeks now and considering they were the closest to Westeros, it most definitely worried him and not much worried him.

He was strolling down one of the long circular corridors that circles the dragon pit. it had been boring in his room and he had heard Caraxes roaring in the his pit below as if something was wrong so he had decided to go check on. Caraxes was one of the most fearsome dragons living, not as large a Vahgar but had seen as many battles thanks to his warring in the steps tones and even before his time when the Blood Wyrm as he was known as by the dragon keepers had been ridden by his uncle Prince Aemon. The Fourth Dornish War asp it was officially known or Prince Morion's Madness as the small folk called it had been Caraxes first large taste of blood and ashes burning a hundred ships. The fearsome dragon had been his mount for 30 years since he came a Knight at the age of 16, they knew each other well and his dragon had saved him more times than he could count, so when he had heard him roaring he knew something was not right.

The corridors were lined with Armour of dragon keepers past, the ones who had given their life to protect the dragons from assassins or even other dragons or the occasional rogue Royal family member who wanted to steal a dragon. His pace quickened as another roar sounded but this was not from a dragon in the pit.

Then more roars and scream started, as the rest of the dragons joined Caraxes as the unknown dragon continued to roar from outside, and as the roars continued to grow louder he could hear the footsteps of dragon keepers running up from behind him joined by the loud ringing of the city warning bells

He knew what this meant his nephew had returned with Fire and Blood.

As he arrived at the back entrance to Caraxes cave he saw the door open ready for him and the Dragon keepers saddling his mount, acting quickly he grabbed the steel whip that was kept mounted on the wall and climbed up upon his dragon using the wings and spikes as hand holds as he cambered up, then fastening his saddles chains to his belt. Bidding Caraxes move forward with his whip, the dragon ran out of his cave rising higher and higher through the opening in the roof into the clear night sky where the light from the nights stars lit up the silhouette of the largest living animal known to man as it swooped back and forth across the city but what surprised him was there was no fire breathing from Vhagar mouth, buildings bursting into flames.

Instead the large beast was getting lower and lower over the Red Keep

* * *

 **Aemond's POV**

He was still wondering why he had decided to come back, he knew it would most likely mean imprisonment, even death but his plans had failed, his hope that Volantis who even called themselves the first daughter of Valyria would jump at the chance to unite with a Dragon lord but no, they liked their peace to much and weren't willing to sacrifice it for the chance to rule Essos and Westeros. He had thought about seeking sanctuary in another free city but he knew none would welcome him after he had burned the Triarchs of Volantis and certainly not after what he had done to Pentos and Braavos. Flying to Asshai by the shadow had crossed his mine but he knew he wouldn't survive the long journey in his current state, he had barely managed to stay clinging to Vhagar's back as they crossed the stormy Narrow Sea. Another possibility he had thought was to see if the 3 cities of Slavers Bay would like a dragon rider but he knew they had to tighter ties to Volantis, it was the same for the the smaller cities of Mantarys, Elyria and Tolos and the thought of living among those monster made him feel ill. Ib was too cold and uncivilised and the peaceful people of Lhazar would be of little use. So it had come to this and he was happy that his family would know it was him, the one last true Dragon rider, Aegon reborn who had finally wrecked fire on Braavos for they had long deserved it for defying the Dragon Lords of old and their bone face lies of not having three of his families dragon eggs. His family that spurned him, the remnants of the Valryian Empire rejected him, so he had no choice but to bring ruin down upon his family, only then would he be sure his name would live on and fear would appear on whosoever face spoke his name.

Now here he was above the city he once called home and it was at his mercy but burning it wouldn't bring him anything. Anyway he didn't even have the strength to utter Dracerys without a Maester's attention his infected wound would soon bring the Stranger seeking him. He banked Vhagar towards the Red Keep meaning to land in the courtyard and as he swooped lower he heard the roar of the other dragons in the dragonpit on the Hill of Rhaenys and saw in the light provided by the beacons now lit a dragon rising up, the red skin unmistkaingly belonging to Caraxes, one of the most fearsome dragon's alive but he knew there would be no battle today, he could barely hold onto the saddle. As Vhagar lurched the courtyard landing with a mighty thump a roar, his eyes began to close and as slipped of the saddle the last thing he saw was guards surrounding him with spears as he looked up the steps to the red keep he could see his bastard nephew Jacaerys running down them followed by Ser Arryk and his own brother Aegon who was grimacing through his wispy moustache, and with that his eyes shut blacking out.

* * *

 **Prince Jacerys's POV**

After the death of Ser Arryk and hearing Vhagar's roar, he had turned to the serving girl who had raised the alarm and asked her name, "Tell me the truth, no lies now, you are not just a serving girl, those bruises didn't just appear and they are not from someone beating you. You may have saved my life but you are not who you say you are and that right now is dangerous, "he demanded sternly.

"Your grace, I don't know what you are taking about, I am but a servant girl," she replied quickly and firmly, he could tell she was lying because here eyes kept darting from side to side never making contact.

"Now, I will not be angry but I will not be lied too, right now I need every advantage I can get and if you are who I think you are I need the truth or on the seven I swear I will take a leaf from my Step-fathers book and take you to the dungeon, until the truths are revealed."

At that the point her face went pale from the threat and Jacerys could tell she was working out what to say when, he heard footsteps coming from around the corner revealing Ser Elric Stark holding a silver helmet that he instantly recognised as the White Spectre's

"Come now cousin, no point lying to the Prince, he already knows, I've seen him watching you, I figured it out quickly enough but only because I know you so well. Your Grace this is Lord Stark's bastard sister Sara Snow, please forgive her wilfulness , I was not aware she had smuggled into the party heading south until I saw her in the great hall during the feast and by then there was no point." Ser Elric explained obviously slightly amused by the whole situation. At that Sara suddenly looked worried as if she was going to be punished for taking part in what was a man's tournament.

"Your grace, I am sorry I will reveal my lie to the world and tell everyone." She promised sill standing strong but afraid of repercussion on her family especially her brother.

Jacaerys raised his hand up to her face to wipe a way tear that was roling down, and he smiled, "You will do no such thing, right now I need every advantage I can get and you being a skilled fighter is worth more to me than any man, Faceless men are apparently after me, maybe my whole family for a reason I know not of. You being who you are might just make the difference, put your armour on, reveal to know one who you are without my permission. Swear yourself to me, to follow me, to protect me and my family and to die for me if needed." He commanded in from Ser Arryk and Ser Elric as his witness's, "you came here looking for purpose, let me give you one."

"I swear my lord" Sara declared a bowing her head to him, he sensed a hint of admiration and relief in her voice as she smiled and took her helmet from her cousin, putting it on along with her rest of her armour that he had brought as Ser Elric interrupted the silence. "Not that I don't find this all touching, but I believe a dragon is landing in the courtyard, maybe we should go down and see," drawing his sword and heading towards the nearest staircase.

He quickly followed Ser Elric flanked by his now 2 sworn shields. As they rushed down the staircase, he could see the whole castle was in panic, servant girls crying and running in all directions, men at arms shouting information back and forth as they rushed towards the courtyard. High born ladies screaming in fright and being ushered by squires and guards towards the Maegor's Holdfast. One lady he recognised as a Stokeworth was accidently pushed into a suite of armour that had once belonged to Ser Ser Corlys Velaryon, first Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, which went flying scattering all over the floor as Lady Stokeworth was almost crushed by the more people fleeing in that direction, Ser Elric reacting quickly pushed his way through using his shield and managed to picked her up, ordering a nearby squire to help her, then continuing to lead the way as they reached the main staircase that lead directly to the Red Keep's entrance and courtyard. Down the golden and bejeweled staircase rushed many a knights, many he knew from the War of the White cloaks, it was good so many were in the Red Keep but where did there loyalties lie he wondered as he almost jumped down the stairs, pulling his sword called Fate from his scabbard he rallied what knights he could around him and burst through the open doors. As he looked out at the scene that lay before him, he realised he was scared, dragons were hard to kill even with other dragons, and they were about to face the largest living dragon on foot. A beast that could breathe fire hot enough to fuse their Armour to their skin and then melt that skin and the bone as well but as he got closer to see he realised there would be no fight. Vhagar was calm, a calm he hadn't seen in her since his aunt Lanea rode her. He saw his uncle Aemond, who was only a few years older than him had never looked paler, he could see that he had been clutching his side but had now collapsed and almost fallen off Vhagar.

"Weapons away, show that we are no threat, I will keep her attention. Guards, Arryk, Erlic and you Lannister and you Ser Roxton get Aemond of her back and inside and someone go fetch the Grand Maester," he barked as raising his hand the looked into Vhagar's Onyx eye's that were sunken within the creature' large bulking skull which helped make Vhagar one of the most daunting dragons left living keeping her attention. Smoke rose from her nostril and a cloud burst from her mouth but no flames spewed fourth. He prayed at that moment that she wouldn't harm the blood of a dragon, knowing her rider was injured and needed help. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ser Elric, Ser Raymond Lannister and Ser Javar Roxton raise the slumped Aemond of her muscular green body, being careful to mind the large bone spike protruding from her back and the armoured ridge that ran down her spine.

As soon as Aemond was off and being carried inside Vhagar looked up into the sky with her opening her gigantic mouth bearing her sharp grep teeth that slightly peered out over her scaled skin, she launched herself up into the air using her gargantuan wings that were almost bat-like showing off the warped scales underneath from her enormous growth and her curved talons that had grown from each ending like giant scythes.

Flying into the air she rose quickly letting out another roar just as he saw his Uncle Daemon on Caraxes banking down but changing direction quickly to follow Vhagar where ever she might go.


	17. Dragons Divide

**Daeron's POV**

It had been a couple of hours since Vhagar had flown off heading west for some reason, his Uncle Daemon had watched as she blasted off heading into the mountainous Westerlands and he had circled back. They were all in his father's Solar all gathered around his father the King who was sitting in a large ornate silver armed chair. Rhaena stood next to him holding him tightly, they had grown close of the last few months since the announcement of their engagement, next to her was her sister Baella who was leaning against the wall looking longingly at her betrothed Jacaerys who has just told the room the White Spectre was now his sworn shield since saving him from the faceless man who had killed Ser Erryk and whom had tried to kill him. His own brother Aegon was stood to his father's left, almost slouching against the wall as if he was tired of all this, in his hand was a large golden goblet adorned with rubies full of something he know not know for sure, but knowing his brother it was most likely ale. He never went long with out a drink or perhaps it was a sweet Arbor Red his brother favourite vintage, either way he knew his brother was drinking more since Aemond had stabbed him, partly to dull to pain but more for the fear of what could have happened. He himself had always stood loyally by both his older brother but with recent events he hated himself for how he had treated his half-sisters family, luckily they had forgiven him but he had yet to forgive himself. Right now, he trusted Rhaenyra more than Aegon. Opposite Aegon on the other side of the room was Rhaenyra sitting on chair directly opposite her father with Daemon lounging on the chair next to her with his legs up on the table, looking exhausted after flying around chasing Vhagar and spending the night in the dragonpit. His nephews Joffery and Lucerys sat on both sides of Daemon and Rhaenrya. Also in the room was Ser Arryk, Ser Criston Cole and Ser Steffon Darklyn who were guarding the door. Ser Otto Hightower, Lord Corlys Velaryeon and his wife Princess Rhaenys, Grand Maester Orwyle and Lord Larys Strong. No one else was permitted to keep the circle as small as possible. Princess Helena, Queen Alicent Hightower, Prince Jaeherys, Princeess Jaherea, Prince Aegon and Prince Viserys were all under guard by the remaining Kingsguard and other survivors of the second War for the White Cloaks.

He was almost nodding off as it was the middle of night and didn't help that the Grand Maester was droning on about Aemond's condition, he caught every third word or so. Something about cauterizing wound, infected blood, stranger in room, firemilk cleaning wound, poultice, infection … milk of the poppy is only hope now. The rest he missed as he had dozed off on Rhaena's shoulder and didn't wake up until he nudged him in the ribs which made him raise he head and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Ah nephew, glad you could join us, is the imminent assassination of our family and dynasty caused by the hands of your brother boring to you?" his uncle Daemons sneering blaring voice breaking through his own thoughts a she realised he must have dozed off.

"Of course not Nuncle but hearing Aemond's condition was boring to me, I no longer call him my brother, I'm just he will die by his own actions so none of us have to have the title of kinslayer whispered behind our backs,2 he retorted, and before Daemon could say something back, Aegon jumped in putting a hand on his own shoulder.

"Even though he stabbed me he is still my brother and I wouldn't wish the pain he is suffering on anyone", he spoke remorse pausing for a moment to let it sink in "but I you hadn't dozed off you would have realised we had finished that topic and are now discussing how we might best combat the situation we find ourselves in."

Ser Otto stood up from where he sat by the King's side, "As Hand of the King, I can assure you this is not a bigger problem as you might think, from our reports and Aemond's own admission, Volatnis has know interest in starting a war…"

"it wasn't Volatis his fucking burned," screamed Rhaenyra interrupting her "It was Braavos and Pentos, our two closest trading partners, I thought you being the Hand of the King would have realised that."

Even as his Aunt screamed he noticed his Grandfather Otto remained calm and calculated, always methodical and patient, " What I mean your grace, is that Pentos has no army and only 20 ships if they were not burnt by Aemond so they are no threat, the three daughters war amongst themselves more often than not and even if they do hate Uncle Daemon and Lord Corlys they would not partner with Volantis. Braavos has always been peaceful with us if not plotting behind the scenes to remain powerful but if Aemond has burnt there city how many of their so called Assassins could still be alive how many of their numerous warships are not charred or at the bottom the harbour, if we send everything we have at them now and finish them off and claim it as retaliation for them buying 3 of your own dragon eggs of the thief Elissa Farman, would mostly likely be feared and face no repercussions from the other free cities."

Looking around the room as Otto finished, Daeron noticed that both Corlys and Daemon were looking at Otto like he was mad but before they could speak it was Jacaerys to broke the silence, "I know at least one assassin who was not in Braavos, he is lying downstairs dead and he almost killed me, we cannot fight an enemy we cannot see, it will not be an open battle with Braavos. They will come for the head of the Dragon and keep cutting until there are no heads left. From what little we know about the House of Black and White I think it is safe to say that they do not just all sit around they are all over the known world and probably unknown, more will be coming here if they ae not already in the city and if what grandfather says is true," he looked to Lord Corlys, before continuing " Even if some of Braavos survived and knowing Aemond he was counting on it, they will replace all that fleet withing a matter of weeks and I doubt all their ships were in the harbour, for all we know a fleet is on the way right now or it could already be attacking White Harbour and before you say we have dragons. Dragons can be killed we are not invincible and who will be riding the dragons but us the Royal family the exact ones they want to kill."

He admired what his nephew Jaccaerys that just said, even being older than him Daeron looked up at the young prince in that moment, his nephew was a leader as the oldest of three brothers where he himself was a follower. While his nephew spoke, he noticed different reactions from people, Lord Otto looked furious that he was being rebuffed by a teenager, Corlys was nodding along proudly while Uncle Daemon made a sideways glance to Lucerys when Jacaerys mentioned Royal family on dragons.

"So what would you suggest?" croaked Grand Maester Orwyle, the stress of what was happening seemed to be making him more frail by the hour.

"We split up, they will be sending Faceless men for all of us, lets not make it easy for them, there are many castles in the realm, many places to hide. King's Landing is to large, too many people, and the Red Keep has passageways in and out that even we do not know about," Jacaerys looked suspiciously at Lord Strong when said they but continued. " We have knights willing to serve we all take one and go to differ corners of the seven kingdoms, on our dragons or hidden and then move on again if we need to."

"You are suggesting that we flee?" spat Aegon disgusted.

"No I'm suggesting that we live while we try and make peace, not all of us can leave," Jacaerys finished while looking at his Grandfather, "We must maintain the control and power, at least one us must remain here and one of us must go back to Dragonstone."

"Dragons make it hard to disappear," noted Sr Otto Hightower wisely stroking his chin and taking a swig of wine while Aegon gulped down a whole goblet nervously.

"The younger ones who's dragons are not yet able to be ridden can be slipped out of the city disguised as squires and servant boys but we must keep the circle small, the fewer who now of their destination the better." Larys the Lord of Whispers recommended, making a few notes on parchment, " How do we make peace?"

"We send envoys," Daeron himself blurted out before he could stop himself, "but none can be of our blood." He continued quietly realising everyone was looking him and he took a step back to stand next to Rhaena, who grabbed him by the arm.

"I'll go, I know many people in Braavos and have many contacts all over the free cities from my travels." Volunteered Corlys.

"No, you are basically a Targaryen and I cannot bare to lose you," begged Princess Rhaenys holding her husband's arm.

Daemon than interjected "I agree with Rhaenys, they would just as likely kill you or use you as a hostage, I will fly to Pentos and see what the damage is, I lived their for many years and I am well feared as well as known, not many will try and take me and Caraxes will have my back. I suggest the Grand Maester travels towards Braavos displaying the peace banner on the sails, see how we might solve this. Corlys we will need allies outside of Westeros to solve this, I am not loved amongst the Three sisters and neither are you but you are respected more than me, we must send ravens to Dorne, send envoys to Volantis, Lorath , the Summer Islands, Norvos, Qohor and even Qarth if we can get that far, we need to know what their responses to this will be, if Braavos is asking them to join in an alliance, we need information." He finished letting it all sink in.

"And who will stay in King's Landing, who will go to Dragonstone and where will everyone else go?" asked the Lord Commander Criston Cole, " as Kingsguard we should go with you there are only 6 of us, Jacaerys is right the survivors of the War of the white cloaks should eb put to use, a sworn shield for each royal should be named and code words chosen. That is the only way we can protect against the faceless men."

The faces of everyone were pale, Dareon wondered what would make Braavos forge peace, they could never hope to conquer Westeros but they could bring it to it's knees. Braavos had always been against dragonriders since the founders had been slaves which had escaped from under choke of the Valyrian empire but there had been an uneasy truce but since Aemond broke it there was no telling what could happen.

"I will stay," wheezed a voice from the head of the group, a voice that hadn't spoken the entire time., " My time is near we all know that, if I am here nothing will look out of the ordinary, Queen Alicent shall stay as well, Rhaenyra should go back to Dragonstone along with my youngest Grandchild Viserys and lockdown the fortress. My daughter Princess Helena should also stay as she is in no condition to travel." Turning to his eldest son " Aegon you can't fly but by keeping Sunfyre here in the dragonpit it might keep the illusion that you are still here in bedrest. Which castles you go to decide amongst yourself, the less we all know about each other's where abouts the better."

The King had decreed what would happen and his Kingsguard helped him back to his chamber, all other knights were asked to exit as well leaving only the Royal family, Lord Corlys, Lord Strong and Ser Otto.

He decided to break the uneasy silence, "So where do we go? Do we take our dragons?"

"On dragons we are quicker and safer and can flee if we must." Daemon told them, " we must split us between the kingdoms. Jacaerys and Baella, you two trust each other and have grown up together, fly North to Winterfell, stay there for a bit but then move on during the night to another part of the North,. Select two northern knights to fly with you. Don't tell us where, keep moving if you must. Leave the room now so you don't know where the others go, we must keep the circle small,"

He watched as Jacaerys went and hugged hugged and kissed his mother, as she tried to hold back the tears, he put his on his younger brothers Lucaery's shoulder and ruffled Joffrey's hair. Baella hugged her sister, since they were younger they had never been apart and kissed her father's cheek before exiting the large doorway to get ready.

He instinctively put his arm around Rhaena, pulling her closely. " Don't worry we will all be together again soon." He whispered in her ear.

"Ser Otto, you choose a bannerman of the Reach we can trust and two knights of the War of the White cloaks, take my heir Jaehaerys and hide him in one of their castles, disguise him as a page or a squire, keep moving him if you must." Aegon ordered gruffly taking another gulp of his goblet, slamming it down on the solar table which made the liquid slosh everywhere.

"Yes Your grace," Ser Otto replied patiently waiting thinking there would be more.

"Go now, I will speak to you later about arrangements for me." His brother ordered once again, before turning to him.

"I'm guessing your staying with Rhaena," Aegon queried already knowing the answer.

"Yes brother, I'll see you once this is all over."

"If we all survive Uncle Daemon send one of your family to the Westerlands if you wish, we have not yet split the kingdom, Lord Strong with me we must discuss arrangements for my daughter. " and then turned to his sister, " Gods be good we will see each other again and we can get back to splitting the kingdom." And with that he turned and left.

"Where are you planning to send my other three sons without consulting me," questioned Rhaenyra heatedly now her brother had left the room, Daemon put his hand on her.

"Love, I know this is painful but we must make a this sacrifice if we have any chance of surviving as a family and a dynasty."

"Joffrey will go to the Twins, we will send a raven tonight, they can lock down both sides, he is safest there"

He almost laughed when Dameon mentioned the twins because he heard Joffery's groan behind him,

"Why the Twin's, there's nothing there it's just bridge," Joffrey whined liked the kid he still was.

"Daemon is right, the Twins are secure, but if it becomes unsecure, jump on Tyraxes and fly into the neck, the Crannogmen will find you, explain what is happening and they will protect you, now go and get ready."

"Rhaenys can you take Aegon and go to the Westerlands, you know here to go. Lucerys you must fly to Riverun and tell Elmo to go into siege mode as soon as possible, once the sluice gates are open Riverrun is surrounded." Daemon instructed and then he turned to him. "Daeron take Rhaena on Tessarion and fly to Eyrie and immediately restrict who comes up, that should make it secure, I will send to vale Knights as you sworn swords by boat, only they may enter" They started saying their goodbyes and just before leaving Daemon called his name.

"Protect Daeron, protect he with your life." He nodded and started closing the door, but just before it was closed he heard his uncle Daemon say to Corlys, "Bring them to Dragonstone and see if they can", the last words he didn't hear.

* * *

 **Would love your reviews, sorry ti ahs taken so long, this chapter might not be my best, I know where I want to get but I was struggling getting there, so this chapter has a lot of speech.**


End file.
